Day of Serenity
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: 1st season romance. The senshi love mythology class, especially since they're having a festival to reenact a Moon Kingdom holiday. Can Usagi help put it together along with doing her usual duties? How about when the Shitennou and a strange new senshi are randomly attacking her?
1. Day of Ideas

Hi, everyone! It's Koneko with a new story! Just like the others, it's been stuck in my head for who knows how long. I hope you like this as much as I do!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon, although, I have a teacher that reminds me of Haruna...

* * *

><p>"You incompetent fools!" Beryl's shrill voice echoed around the Dark Kingdom. "I give you one task, one simple task, and you are beaten by little girls!"<p>

Kunzite bowed. "Please, forgive us, your majesty. Allow us one more chance."

The dark queen growled with anger. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rid of you useless being right now."

"We have a plan!" Jedite quickly said.

"Really," Queen Beryl said sarcastically, "And what will this time different from you other _failures_?"

"Zoicite," Jedite took a step back, "why don't you tell her majesty?"

Zoicite glared at his fellow general before turned back to the fiery redhead. He cleared his throat, "We didn't want to tell you until it was complete, but we have found a sure way to find the crystal."

Beryl sat up straighter on her throne. "Really? And what is that way?"

Zoicite snapped his finger. A small phone-like device appeared in his hand. "This is the key to our future, my Queen. With this device, we will have the Silver Crystal in a matter of weeks, if not days."

"What is that contraption?" Beryl hissed.

"This device beeps whenever its counterpart is close to the Crystal," he held the device up as he bowed, "It will also tell who is in possession of the crystal, therefore…"  
>"The identity of the princess," Beryl whispered in awe, taking the device from Zoicite. "Fine," she looked from each general to the next, "I approve of this plan. Do not fail me, do I make myself clear?"<p>

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

><p>Usagi let out an ear-piercing scream. "I can't believe I'm late A-GAAAIIN!" She ran as fast as she could down the street. "Bye, Mama! I'll see you later! I love you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Five letter word for clumsy…" Mamoru pondered over his crossword as he slowly made his way down the street. He turned the corner, only to be knocked down by a blur of a girl.<p>

"Gomen. Gomen," Usagi sloppily bowed, not looking at the man she ran in to, for she already knew who it was.

"Don't worry about it, Odango," Mamoru smirked as he stood up. "You actually helped me."

Usagi frowned, ignoring the annoying nickname, "I-I did?"

"Absolutely," Mamoru held up his book, "Five letter word for clumsy: U-S-A-G-I, Usagi. Thank you, Odango." The dark-haired walked past the gaping blonde and continued his walk.

Usagi growled. "You little…" Usagi pulled a random paper out of her bag, crumbled it, and threw it at Mamoru. "You're a jerk, Mamoru-baka!" She ran down the street before the man could retaliate.

Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's antics. "Oh, little Odango…that is one crazy girl…"

* * *

><p>Usagi ran into the classroom as the bell rang. She sighed with relief and smiled from ear to ear. "Tsukino, detention," Haruna-sensei said without looking up.<p>

Usagi's smile dropped in a matter of seconds. "What? You're kidding!"

"Sit down, Tsukino. I'll see you at 3:30."

Usagi groaned and dragged herself into her usual seat. Why did Haruna follow her to every grade anyway? Didn't Usagi have the human version of a youma for 6th and 7th grade, too?

The 'evil beast' stood up and began to write on the board. "Now, class, today, we're going to talk about imaginary numbers. 'I' equals the square root of negative one. Copy this down."

Usagi just looked out the window. What were all the geniuses of the world thinking? Math was annoying enough with just numbers, and then they added negative numbers, then letters, and now imaginary numbers? Why did they matter if they were imaginary?

"Tsukino!" Haruna yelled, pulling Usagi out of her daydreaming. "Pay attention! What is the square root of negative four?"

"2i," Usagi replied simply.

"Tsukino, that is absolutely…correct," Haruna looked from her book to Usagi. "But how?"

Usagi shrugged. She said math was annoying, not hard.

Other than making Haruna-sensei almost faint by giving correct answer the entire time, the class period went by without incident.

* * *

><p>Usagi and Makoto walked together to their next class. "You nearly gave Haruna a heart attack today, Usa-chan."<p>

Usagi grinned. "I know. That's what she gets for giving me detention. This time, I was actually on time."

Makoto laughed. "Yeah. I noticed. Don't worry; I heard she had a date today." She opened the door to the classroom.

Usagi smiled at the sight of her favorite class. She sat in the seat next to her pony-tailed friend. "Finally, the only reason I get up in the morning."

Makoto chuckled. "And you barely get up, then."

Usagi waved a hand. "Details, details."

Five minutes into the period, the teacher glided into the room, "Hello, class,"

"Good morning, Kana-sensei," the class responded. Everyone loved this class. Even if she was more late than Usagi most of the time, Kana-sensei had a way of making mythology interesting.

"Today, and for the next two weeks, we'll be talking about the most magical place of the galaxy. Ah, yes, Mayumi?"

"What does Disneyland have to do with mythology?"

Kana laughed. "No, no," she shook her head. "Believe it or not, there is a place even more magical than that. The Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium."

Moon? Usagi rested her head on her hands. The Moon Kingdom? Didn't Luna say they were looking for the Moon Princess?

"You see," Kana continued, "in this kingdom was the most magical and the happiest people in the galaxy. The happiest day of these people were the birthday of their princess and queen. The Moon Kingdom loved the royals; so much that they created a holiday, the Day of Serenity. The Lunarians had a festival every year on this day. It was a joyous occasion for all."

"Kana-sensei!" a boy, Shigure, Usagi recalled, raised his hand. "I have an idea!"

Kana-senshi gently smiled, "Ideas are always welcomed."

"What if we had our own Day of Serenity here at school? Like make our own festival?"

Kana's smile grew wider. "I'd have to get it approved by the principle, but I don't see why not. If you all are willing to help, we can reenact the most special day in the Moon Kingdom. Now, who wants a festival?" Hands shot up in the air. "Then, we are all going to celebrate the Day of Serenity!"

The class cheered. As if mythology was exciting enough. A festival was exactly what Juuban Middle School needed!

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter! Yes, it'll get more interesting than this, I promise. That's right, action, and romance, and festivals! Oh, my!<p>

Until then, review and check out my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) There's a link on my profile page!

~Koneko~


	2. Day of Searching

Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter of The Day of Serenity! I hope you like it!

Thank you:

BeatleLuver1011

jordeena

kaya-chan

me

tailkaper

Wicked Lovely 17

serenityselena

for reviewing Chapter 1! I'm glad you like the story!

Thank you:

AliceElizabeth1

Blood of the Dawn

Forever and Always a Fan

Miranda Gryffindor

oranjitenshi

Princess- Phara

RubysQuil

serenityangelrose

Wicked Lovely 17

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you so much!

Thank you:

Bongos Tails Seven

ej101

Forever and Always a Fan

serenityangelrose

serenityselena

Whitewolf513

Wicked Lovely 17

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Guess what? Naoko and I are sharing the rights to Sailor Moon! I don't own Sailor Moon on all days of the week that end in "y"! Wait a minute...

* * *

><p>Zoicite, as Watanabe Suzuki, walked down a populated street, attracting the stares of many pedestrians on his way. "I should have known they would give <em>me<em> the grunt work," he muttered, pointing his device at another person.

"W-what are you doing?" the man demanded.

"Nothing, stupid human," Watanabe replied indifferently before pushing his way by. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry, Zoi," he told himself, "When Beryl promotes you, everything will be well worth it." He continued his search for the princess and the Silver Crystal.

* * *

><p>"Usagi," Ami said as she and Makoto walked to the blonde, "We're meeting at Mako-chan's house today."<p>

Makoto nodded. "Apparently, I'm the catering service for the festival."

Usagi frowned. "How was that decided?" she asked. "The festival hasn't even been approved yet."

"I was told last period," Makoto replied. "The principal said the budget wouldn't allow us to hire catering and buy all the supplies we need."

Usagi nodded. "Did anyone say what I was supposed to do?"

Makoto shook her head. "Kana-sensei is giving out the parts tomorrow. Anyways, I need to look through my recipe books. Are you coming? I need a taste tester."

Usagi's face lit up at the thought of Makoto's delicious food. "Of cour—."

"Mako-chan, don't tease her," Ami stopped Usagi from finishing her sentence. "We all know that Usagi-chan has detention. In fact, it starts in five minutes and Usagi shouldn't get into more trouble than she already in."

The blonde's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with an ear-piercing wail. "Don't make me go! Don't make me go! Don't make me goooo!"

Makoto and Ami exchanged glanced before the former quickly grabbed the petite blonde and threw her over her shoulders. "Come on, Usa-chan. I promise to save some cookies for you."

"No!" Usagi's childish protests continued as they headed to the classroom. "I don't wanna! Put me down!"

"Usagi," Ami sweatdropped. "This is embarrassing. Please stop."

"Don't leave me! I think Haruna-sensei is a youma!"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Her not liking you doesn't make her a youma, Usagi." She put the blonde down. "Now go. If you do, I'll make a pie just for you."

Usagi silently pouted but walked inside nevertheless. She sat in a seat and sadly looked at her so-called friends. Makoto gave her a thumbs-up and Ami gave a small wave. They left.

Usagi sighed and looked around the empty classroom. If Mako-chan's pies weren't so amazingly yummy, she'd be out of there in a matter of seconds.

The red-haired teacher hummed as she walked into the room. She took one look at Usagi. "You're free to go, Tsukino."

Usagi's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes, I have a, uh, meeting to attend. Besides, you redeemed yourself by getting all the answers correct. Just don't be late tomorrow."

"Bye, Sensei! Have fun with your meeting!" Usagi gave a quick wave before sprinting out of the room. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch up with her friends!

* * *

><p>Watanabe walked into Crown Arcade, defeated and disappointed. If he didn't find the crystal soon, his chances of promote would be gone. In fact, without that crystal, he could face demotion!<p>

He rested his head on the counter. "What am I to do?"

"You can order a milkshake," a friendly voice suggested. Watanabe looked up to see a smiling blonde. "I'm Motoki. You seem kind of upset. I know I'm a complete stranger, but do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you."

"I'm look for a girl," Watanabe replied. "A princess."

"Well," Motoki said, putting a milkshake in front of his new customer, "I'm afraid you came to the wrong country. England has a princess."

"I am aware. She is not the one I'm looking for. The princess I seek has something that I need, a crystal."

Motoki frowned. "Sorry, my friend. I don't really know what you're talking about. I wish you the best of luck, though."

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed as she continued walking. How could they possibly walk so fast? She closed her eyes and silently wondered if Ami and Makoto used their senshi powers to move faster. "It's a possibility." Her nosed hit a hard surface and she automatically fell backwards.<p>

"What's a possibility, Odango?"

Usagi scowled as she stood up. "Can't I go a day without running into you?" she asked the man.

Mamoru merely smirked. "Don't you think its pleasure to see you everyday, Odango? I have better things to do with my time than argue with you."

Usagi flushed red with anger. "Then why don't you do those things and stop bothering me!" She pushed past him and stomped on.

Mamoru frowned. Something told him that he didn't handle that situation well. At this rate, Usagi would hate him forever. "Usag—." The man's frown deepened. She was already out of sight. "How did she do that?" He smiled. "That tricky bunny…"

* * *

><p>Watanabe sipped his complimentary milkshake. "This- this is delicious! Tell me, how is it made?"<p>

Motoki grinned. "Sorry," he replied. "It's a family secret. I'm glad you like it, though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another customer to tend to." Motoki walked away.

Watanabe didn't mind, though. If he could have these milkshakes, he didn't have a care in the world! Until, the device, left on the counter began to beep. One beep. He stopped sipping long enough to glance at the device. When it didn't beep again, he shrugged and went back to his shake.

The device beeped again. This time, the beeping continued, the volume rising. The beeping became more constant and harder to ignore. Zoicite glared and picked up the device. It was obvious how useless the stupid thing was, so why was it beeping. He turned around to see a blur of yellow rush pass the window.

The beeping slowed, then stopped completely. Watanabe looked from his device to the window. "Motoki-san, did you see that? Who was that person with the yellow hair?"

Motoki turned back to Zoicite from his current customer. "Yellow hair? That sounds like Usagi-chan. She's a sweet girl."

Watanabe smiled a wide, scary-looking smile. Had he just succeeded? Was this Usagi-chan the girl he was looking for?

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! I am sooooo tired. Seriously, I'm about to fall asleep typing. LOL. The only thing that's keeping me awake at this point is waiting for your lovely reviews! So, review, please!<p>

For those who didn't know, I added a bio for Aine on my website!

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces) There's a link on my profile page.

Also on my profile page is a poll regarding the next part of Secret of the Amazon! Please answer it! ^-^v

~Koneko~


	3. Day of Confrontation

Hi, guys! Here's the next installment of DOS! I hope you all like it!

Thank you:

jordeena

rainediamond

me

taialkaper

kaya-chan

Clint H. Hoyt -Cobrawolf

for reviewing Chapter 2! I happy you liked the story so far!

Thank you:

new-moon-mama

Squirrel holdng a bazooka

moonlove10

Shleen

Luluchaa

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you all!

Thank you:

new-moon-mama

wannabe kairi

for adding this story to your favorites! Thank you so very much!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Well, not yet, anyways...

* * *

><p>"I must leave now," Watanabe placed some money onto the counter before rushing in the direction that Usagi was seen going in.<p>

Motoki blinked. "That was…strange…" he mumbled. He shrugged and collected the abandoned money. Maybe the guy had a crush on his little sister. Wait a second…his baby sister? This was unacceptable!

The clerk quickly ran to the back of the arcade and picked up the phone. "Hello? Mamoru?"

* * *

><p>Usagi was completely and utterly lost. "Great," she sniffled. "I knew I should have asked Mako-chan for directions. I don't even think that this is the right way." She looked around for a landmark, anything that looked familiar.<p>

The blonde sighed. The last time she went to Makoto's apartment, she was given a bird's eye view, courtesy of Sailor Moon. "That's it!" she exclaimed. She ran towards the nearest alley.

As she was about to enter, the dark energy blast shot out of thin air and stopped her path. Usagi gasped and jumped back. She looked around for her attacker to find Zoicite floating in the air. "Who are you?" she tried the innocent act.

Zoicite smiled a crooked smile. "Me? You don't remember me, Usagi? Or should I say, Princess?"

The blonde shot him a puzzled look. An act was no longer necessary. "W-what are you talking about, weirdo floating dude? I'm as much of a princess as you are."

Zoicite rolled his eyes and teleported beside Usagi. He gripped her wrist tightly. "You need to stop playing dumb," he snarled. "That will make things go a lot smoother."

"Let me go!" Usagi snapped. "You're completely insane!" Why did this enemy know her civilian name? Why was this enemy calling her 'princess'? Why was she asking these questions instead of transforming? She whispered under her breath, "Moon Prism Po—."

"Hey!" a familiar, deep voice yelled.

Usagi struggled to turn. "M-Mamoru."

Indeed, the voice belonged to Mamoru. He was livid. "What do you think you're doing?" he glared at Zoicite as he walked forward.

"Don't get involved, human," Zoicite spat, strengthening his grip on Usagi's wrist. "This is between the princess and me."

Usagi winced at the pain. Although she was touched that Mamoru cared enough to do something, she wished he hadn't gotten involved. With Moon's help, Zoicite would have been running back to the Dark Kingdom with his tail between his legs. "I am not the princess!" Usagi insisted. "I don't even know what princess you're talking about! England has a princess!"

"I've been told," Zoicite said, thinking back to the blonde clerk. He'd have to thank that boy later. "But she is not who I'm looking for. Now, where is the Silver Crystal?"

Mamoru's eyes widened. Usagi had the Silver Crystal? He spent years looking for this crystal and _she_ had it? "You have the Silver Crystal, Usagi?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Usagi insisted. "I'm not a princess and I don't have any crystal. This man is a crazy, out of his mind, loco, insane lunatic!"

"Oh yeah?" Zoicite chuckled. He pulled out his small tracking device. "Then why is this beeping? It only beeps in the presence of the Princess."

Usagi frowned at the device. "I-It's not."

"What?" Zoicite looked at the machine himself. "But this thing was beep—. You're the wrong girl? I wasted my time with a normal annoying human?" He threw Usagi towards Mamoru and teleported away.

"Usagi!" Mamoru ran to catch her. "Who was he? Why did he go after you?"

"I-I don't know," Usagi stuttered.

"Come on," the dark-haired man help Usagi stand up. "Where were you going? I'll walk you there."

"Mako-chan's apartment," Usagi answered, lowered her head to hide her blushing face. "The Sunshine Hill complex."

Mamoru frowned. "What are you doing here? Sunshine Hill is on the other side of Juuban.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Please tell me that you're kidding."

Mamoru shook his head. He offered a smile. "Absolutely hopeless," he mumbled. "Come on. I know the way."

* * *

><p>"What?" Beryl screamed. "You let the princess escape? I'll rip you limb from limb!"<p>

Zoicite winced at the threat, "P-please, my Queen. I only need one more chance. I know the princess is in Tokyo, I just followed the wrong girl! That mistake will not happen again."

Beryl stood up and walked over to the shivering general. She grabbed a strand of hair and ripped it out. "Do you see this, Zoicite."

"Y-yes, my queen."

"What is it?"

"A-a strand of my hair, your majesty."

"My patience is very thin. Don't let my patience run too thin. It will end tragically for you. I'll break you as easily as I break a strand of hair. Do you understand?" She broke the strand in half to prove her point.

"Y-yes, my queen. I will not fail you again."

* * *

><p>"Mamoru?" Usagi said as she walked with the quiet man. "How do you know I was here?"<p>

"I didn't. Motoki said a jerk was following you." He decided to leave out the part about Motoki saying that the jerk was Mamoru's love rival.

Usagi nodded. "Thank you for coming. I don't know what would have happened, he you not shown up when you did. How did you know about the Silver Crystal?"

Mamoru glanced at Usagi. "So you do have it?"

"No," Usagi replied quickly. "I just heard about it, that's all."

Mamoru closed his eyes. "If you don't have it, don't worry about it. Just keep walking. We're almost there."

Usagi frowned. "But you obviously know something. Why won't you tell me?"

"It doesn't concern you, Odango."

"Yes it does!" Usagi stepped in front of Mamoru. "I was just attacked over this crystal! What do you know?"

"It doesn't matter," Mamoru snapped. "We're here. I'll see you later."

Usagi watched as Mamoru quickly ran away. "Fine," she mumbled to herself. "You might not answer me, but I know who can get you to talk. Expect a visiting from Sailor Moon. Soon." She turned and walked into the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>Zoicite teleported to the top of a random roof. He pulled out his tracking device and fumbled to take it apart. "I'm felt an enormous amount of energy from that girl. Why wasn't she the right one?" The dark crystal inside of the device pulsed. "Everything seems normal. How did I get the wrong girl?"<p>

He placed the device on the ground beside him and glared at the city light. "Princess Serenity, where you may be, I will hunt you down and steal that crystal. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will be the one to defeat you. I guarantee it."

The device began to beep once again. "Let the search begin once more." He grabbed the device and jumped from roof to roof.

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! One step forward and two steps back for Zoicite, right? Aren't you wondering why the device didn't beep? Don't you want me to stop asking you questions and post the next chapter, already? Well, it's not ready, yet, but it will be out soon! Until then, review!<p>

Also, I'm going to tell you about the poll once more! It's on my profile page! Please answer it!

~Koneko~


	4. Day of Tasting and Terrible News

Hi, everyone! I'm sorry this is ridiculously late but here's chapter four of DOS! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you:

rainediamond

jordeena

serenityselena

kaya-chan

me

tailkaper

b..worm

angelbabe1596

for reviewing chapter three! You all are awesome!

Thank you:

Riisa86

SereneS

b..worm

MoonlightDestiny010

CharmedSerenity3

wee kori L

for adding this story to your alerts list! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

my-dear-fangirl

Seithr-Kairy

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys rock!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon...

* * *

><p>"So Zoicite attacked you?" Rei asked with a cookie in her mouth.<p>

Usagi nodded. "Yes. In my civilian form. I don't think he knows I'm Sailor Moon, though."

Ami took a cookie as well. "Are you sure, Usagi-chan? If he knows, we need to take precautionary measures."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't know," Usagi replied. "He called me Princess. When he figured out I wasn't the princess, he let me go."

Makoto frowned as she sat another tray of cookies in front of her friends. "It's still strange. Why would Zoicite assume you were the princess in the first place?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know," she reached for another cookie and popped it in her mouth. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Rei sighed. "The cookies just came out of a 400 degree oven, Usagi-chan."

Usagi flinched and struggled to swallow the cookie. "Now you tell me…," Usagi whimpered. "Mako-chan, the cookies are great. Just make sure they've cooled before serving them."

The brunette chuckled. "Okay, Usagi-chan, I'll remember that. As for Zoicite, try to stay clear of the battles for a while."

Usagi furrowed her brows. "But I have to be in the battles. I'm Sailor Moon."

Ami sighed. "We'll just have to work without Sailor Moon for a while…or you can stay hidden in the battles."

Rei nodded. "That could work. Just don't do anything to attract attention to yourself for a while, Usagi."

Usagi nodded. "That sounds simple enough. Mako-chan, what next on the menu?"

Makoto stood and walked to the kitchen. She came back carry a pan of rolls. "These are yeast rolls, we can have these or melon bread." She placed the rolls on the table.

Rei was the first to taste. "Melon bread," she decided with a nod of her head.

Ami and Usagi glanced at each other before grabbing a yeast roll as well. They both took a bite. "Melon bread."

Makoto nodded. "Melon bread it is."

"How much is left?" Rei asked.

"Actually," Makoto replied while gathering the empty dish. "Let's call it a night. If I feed you all any more, I'll spoil your appetite for dinner."

Rei scoffed. "For Usagi, that's impossible."

The brunette laughed. "As true as that is, I don't have anymore ingredients to make the other recipes."

"You all are so mean to me," Usagi whined. Nevertheless, the blonde stood and walked to the door. "Bye, everybody."

"Where are you going, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, worried the blonde was offended.

"I have to run an errand," Usagi said vaguely. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave to the group and walked out of the door.

The remaining senshi exchanged glances. Where was the odangoed teen going?

Usagi ran down the street following the directions Motoki gave her. When she asked for directions to Mamoru's house, Motoki gave her a lot of trouble, asking ridiculous questions, like how she was going to confess her undying love. "I wouldn't be caught dead confessing to that boy," she muttered in response to the flashback. "The only one going to confessing anything is Mamoru and it's not going to be his love."

She was going to find out how Mamoru knew about the Silver Crystal and the princess even if it means breaking a few bones along the way. Considering they would be Mamoru's bones, the loss wouldn't be too great.

"Right turn and it's the largest building on the street." Usagi looked from her phone to the street in front of her. "It's hard to miss."

The blonde looked to the phone once again, "Mamoru lives on the eighth floor. Okay." Usagi walked into the building.

* * *

><p>Zoicite's machine began to beep again. "What is it this time?" Curse the blasted malfunctioned device. He gripped the device tightly, "Silence!"<p>

The beeping didn't stop. Zoicite furrowed his brows. Was the true princess close? He pointed in a random direction and frowned when the beeping stopped. He tried the opposite direction. The beeping started once again. Zoicite smirked. "Princess, you're mine."

* * *

><p>"Mamoru!" Usagi banged on the man's door. "Mamoru, let me in!"<p>

"Odango?" The blonde heard a familiar voice behind her. She spun around to see Mamoru giving her a puzzled expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I want answers," Usagi straighten her posture and spoke in a voice that left little room for argument. "How do you know about the Silver Crystal?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. "Are we already going to talk about this again? I thought I told you to stay out of it."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Did you really think I'd give up that easily? I want to know the truth and you're going to tell me."

"I am?" Mamoru asked while opening the door.

"Yes."

Mamoru sighed. "Odango," he said, "can we talk about this later? I have to help set up a festival starting tomorrow. I don't have energy to waste on you."

"Festival?" Usagi's eyes widened. "It wouldn't be the Festival of Serenity, would it?"

Mamoru nodded. "That's the one. The principal asked me to help out."

So the festival was approved. Why did Mamoru have to ruin it? It was bad enough to see him everyday but she had to see him during school hours, too? "Curse my luck…" she groaned. She spun on her heels and headed for the elevator.

Mamoru frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Usagi replied tiredly. "I need to sleep." _And __to __end __this __terrible __day __safely._ This day had to end, she'd find out how Mamoru knew everything he did at another time. "Good bye, Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru watched as the elevator door closed with Usagi inside. "Well," he said to himself, "that was…strange." He shrugged. That was Odango Atama for you. She was always strange.

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! Things will start to make more sense during the next chapter so stay tuned! It will be out soon!<p>

Until then, I added the bios for Chibi-Usa and Dimande on my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus of spaces) There's a link on my profile page.

Also, the poll is still on there, as well. It needs answering so please take a few seconds to answer it!

Well, that's all for now!

~Koneko~


	5. Day of First Preparations

Hi, everyone! It's Koneko! I am sooo sorry! Between writer's block, moving, and sickness (times 10) this story was kind of put to the side. I was soooooooooo happy to write this chapter! In other news, I'm loving the electronic rules at my new school. I'm posting this chapter from Drama Class. :D Yay for technology!

Also, I have to apologize for a terrible chapter 4. That was a prime example on how trying to write through writers block doesn't work for me... *sigh*

Thank you:

jordeena

me

kaya-chan

tailkaper

rainediamond

for reviewing chapter 4! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you:

Dia-chan93

DarkAngel6666

Izanagi-no-mikoto

Sailor sun1234

DaadyGal26

MickeyMC

Melissa0816

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are great!

Thank you:

KellayeRouge

Angelus dolor

DarkAngel6666

Neko-dono

Izanagi-no-mikoto

Sailor sun1234

teamalice91

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. ...sniff...

* * *

><p>"Okay, class," Haruna announced while looking at the clock. "Pencils down. Time is up. Please pass your papers to the front.<p>

Usagi sighed and quickly bubble in the last few answers of her test. A hand reached for it. "Hold on, Naomi," she mumbled. She scribbled her name on the top of the paper and gave it to the girl.

She sighed. There goes another opportunity to raise her grade. The 'drawer of shame' was getting pretty full. Where would she hide this bad mark?

Wallowing in her own sorrow, the odangoed blonde almost failed to notice Kana-sensei walking into the classroom. "Haruna," the ever-loved teacher spoke to the red head in a hushed voice.

Although the students weren't sure what exactly Kana said, Haruna's reply gave away the main idea. She pursed her lips together. "Well, yes, we just finished the test but…"

"Please?" Kana begged. Ami and Makoto exchanged glances. Whatever it was Kana wanted, it was pretty important to her.

Eventually, Haruna sighed and nodded.

The brown haired woman jumped up and down and squealed like a school girl. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Usagi smiled. That was one of the things she liked about Kana-sensei. She was never afraid to act kind of childish in front of people

"Okay, class," Haruna said to the student while rubbed her aching temples. "Kana-sensei has the floor. Please treat her with the same respect you would give me."

Kana-sensei gave the class a little wave. "Okay, everyone! I just need a few students that are in my class. Kino Makoto, Masaki Sota, Tsukino Usagi, Nakamura Kaori, Osaka Naru and Saori Naomi, please come with me. Everyone else is waiting in the courtyard."

The lucky students eagerly stood and followed Kana out of the door. To leave math class to put together a festival was a heaven-sent miracle!

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked into the principal's office of Juuban Middle School. "Please excuse my lateness, Sensei. My class lasted longer than expected."<p>

The rosy cheeked principal gave a gentle smile. "It's not a problem, Mamoru-san. Your education is priority. Kana-san and the participating class is meeting in the courtyard at this moment. You'd better get there now."

Mamoru flashed a smile and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"I just have to run to my locker!" Usagi broke away from the group and ran down the hall. She called, "I'll meet you all there!"<p>

She continued to run until she turned a corner. It was there that she bumped into the college man and fell to the ground. She groaned as she looked up to him. "I knew it was too good to be true! I didn't bump into you this morning so it's only natural that you run into me at my school!"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "I bumped into you? That sounds a little backwards, Odango. Sorry to disappoint, but you bumped into me. You were the one running, not me."

Usagi turned red with frustration and stood up. "Why do you always have to get on my nerves? Get a life!" She stepped past him and stomped to her locker.

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. Back to the situation at hand. Where was the courtyard…? The dark haired man found himself wishing he asked the principal for directions. Yes, he also went to this school while in middle school, but he remembered only a few things about his childhood. The layout of Juuban Middle wasn't one of them.

He looked around for someone to ask for direction, grimacing when he realized that Usagi was the only other person in the hall. "Oi, Odango!" He walked towards the girl.

Usagi groaned and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Baka?"

"Do you know where the courtyard is?"

Usagi nodded. "I know where it is." She continued to put books in her locker.

Mamoru waited for directions in vain. "Aren't you going to tell me where it is?"

"Now why would I do a foolish thing like that?"

Mamoru glared at the younger girl. He was getting the feeling that this girl was much smarter than she let on… "Fine," he gave in, "I'll pay you fifty yen to tell me."

"I'll personally show you for one hundred," Usagi smiled.

What a conniving little brat…, Mamoru thought as he pulled out his wallet. He pulled out 100 yen. At least this way he'd know Usagi wouldn't get away with giving him faulty directions. With a glare he placed the money in Usagi's awaiting hand.

She smiled and slammed her locker closed. "Follow me," she sang sweetly. The blonde skipped down the hallway without a care in the world.

It took a little under five minutes to get to the courtyard where the students of Kana's first, second, and third period were gathered. "Thanks, Odango. Sorry I made you miss some of class."

"Don't apologize," the girl smiled.

Mamoru smiled back. She deserved that money. She, after all, went out of her way to make sure he got to his destination without difficulty.

"Usagi!" Makoto called to the girl. "Over here!"

"See you later, Mamoru-baka!" She ran over to join her friend, leaving an open jawed Mamoru in her wake.

She was coming here anyway? That con-artist! She was the smartest idiot in the world! He shook his head at his loss and looked around for the teacher in charge.

"Kana-sensei put us in groups," Naru explained while writing down ideas for her booth. "I asked if you could be in our group but Kana-sensei said that you had to be here to get assigned a group. Ours is all filled up. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Naru-chan!" Usagi smiled. "I'll see Sensei now!" The heroine ran around the courtyard until she spotted the teacher. "Sensei! Sensei!"

Kana looked up from her clipboard and smiled "Ah, Tsukino-san. Is there a problem?"

"I came to see which group I am in!"

Kana looked on the clipboard. "Well, Tsukino-san, most of the positions are filled. But, we still need the perfect…princess. Are you interested?"

"Interested? I've always wanted to be a princess!" Usagi squealed. "This is so exciting!"

"If you think it's exciting now," Kana could barely contain her eagerness, "Wait until you meet your prince!"

At that, Usagi frowned. "Prince? What prince?"

"Well," Kana explained. "Princess Serenity was famously known on Earth because of not only her exquisite beauty and kindness but also because of her engagement to the prince of Earth. Part of the final Festival of Serenity, the prince and princess announced their engagement and shared their first public kiss."

Usagi blushed. "I have to kiss someone?"

Kana nodded. "It's just a stage kiss, sweetheart. Besides, your prince is quite the looker!"

"Either way, I have to kiss someone, right?"

"Kana-sensei?" a deep voice called.

"There's the prince now," Kana grinned.

"This costume might need some adjustment after all," the young man walked up.

"Princess Usagi," Kana said excitedly and pulled the girl to the man. "Meet your prince, Chiba Mamoru-san!"

Usagi groaned and cover her blushing face with her hands. "Out of the people of the world, why does the universe pick on me?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the chapter! I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter! Don't forget to review!<p>

Check out my website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces)

Bye bye for now!

~Koneko~


	6. Day of Raging Jealousy

Hi, everyone! It's Koneko with another chapter of Day of Serenity! I really like this chapter because it's the introduction to the improved story I thought of! I hope you all like it!

Thank you:

wannabe kairi

CharmedSerenity3

serenityselena

YellowFan98

loveinthebattlefield

kisa180

Princess Moonie of the moon

kaya-chan

SereneS

TsukiyoTenshi

for reviewing Chapter 5! Your reviews are so kind! I love you guys!

Thank you:

TsukiyoTenshi

for adding this story to alerts! You're great! Thank you!

Thank you:

kisa180

YellowFan98

loveinthebattlefield

Daisy682

Kushina Minato

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are amazing. Thank you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon. Yet, this is~

* * *

><p>"Now that we have our royals, let's tell everyone!" Kana exclaimed excitedly. "Come on!" She grabbed Usagi and Mamoru by their wrist and pulled them to the center of the courtyard.<p>

Usagi's eyes widened. "Sensei, you are sure about this? I'm sure there's someone else that would rather play the princess!"

"Nonsense," Kana sang, "You'll be absolutely perfect for the part! Princess Usagi! See? It even sounds perfect!"

A girl with raven hair and brown eyes looked to the trio. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Tsukino to make a scene. What was going on over there anyway? Her eyes widened. And who was the cutie in armor?

"Yuri?" One of her friends called her. "Are you okay?"

Yuri turned to her. "What? What is Tsukino and Sensei talking about?"

The girl shrugged. "I recognize that guy, though."

Yuri dropped the boards of wood she was carrying. She grabbed the girl by the collar. "You will tell me who that boy is and you will tell me now!"

"He's Chiba Mamoru. He goes to AC University with my brother!" The girl struggled against Yuri's grip. "Let go, Yuri-chan!"

The raven-haired girl obliged to the girl's request. "And he's going to be in the festival?"

"I-I guess."

Yuri smiled. "Then this is going to be much more fun than I thought."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Kana yelled to the group. Usagi had given up the fight to opt out of being the princess long ago. She now saw why Kana easily got what she wanted. Although she was a sweet person, the young teacher was extremely assertive.

The crowd of students shushed. "Thank you," Kana smiled. "I wanted to announce the names of our Princess and Prince!" People in the crowd exchanged glances. Kana had chosen in a matter of a day. Who was the lucky couple? They murmured their opinions in hushed voices. "Quiet down! Everyone, I want you all to give a warm welcome to Princess Usagi and Prince Mamoru!"

"What?" Yuri screamed, her face turning red. She stepped through the crowd. How did the clumsy Tsukino manage to get the role beside the cute guy? That was HER role! "Sensei, shouldn't we have a vote?"

Usagi raised her hand. "I second that!"

"Why would we do something like that?" Kana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because," Yuri tried to give a smile, "Certain people," she looked to Usagi, "are not really royal material. Maybe you should choose someone more regal, more elegant, more like…me."

Kana raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that I should pick you after announcing that Usagi was my princess?"

Yuri swallowed. Suddenly all her courage to fight for her crown went out the window. "I-if that's what you want."

Kana shook her head and smiled. "It's not."

Yuri nodded. "I-I'll get back to work."

"You do that, Tobayoshi-san."

"Yes ma'am." Yuri scurried off. She didn't stop at her work station, though. She left the courtyard and the campus.

* * *

><p>"It's done," Zoicite's exclamation was loud enough to echo through the entire Dark Kingdom. "I've fixed the device."<p>

"It was never broken," Jadeite said from the doorway.

"Either way," Zoicite continued. "I've have fixed it. Instead of tracking the hidden princess, it will instead track sudden bursts of energy!"

Jadiete walked deeper into the room. "And how, exactly, is this an improvement?"

"You see," the long haired man explained, "The Sailor senshi and the Princess will eventually have to use their powers. Once we find them, we can learn of their civilian identities and capture them all! Queen Metailla will have all the energy she will ever need! It's genius!"

The blonde chuckled. "You sound like some kind of mad scientist. Oh well, you can try it out. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Yuri continued to stomp through the street of Juuban. She let out a scream. This was all Usagi's fault. That clumsy, ugly witch always stole what was hers! "I hate her!" If only there was a way to teach her who was boss! That little teacher's pet would get what was coming to her.<p>

She stopped in front of a store window, eyeing the poster in the middle. "If only I was Sailor Moon… Then, I'd get that little witch…"

* * *

><p>Zoicite appeared in the sky above Azubu-Juuban with his little device in hand. It immediately started to beep. Following the path set for him by the small machine, he continued through the sky until he was told to land. He smirked his target was in sight.<p>

He teleported behind her. "Hello, Princess. You're coming with me." And with that, he grabbed the girl and the two teleported to the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

><p>The school day continued on without anyone noticing the disappearance of the girl. The final bell of the day rang and the students put down their work for the day. "Good work today, everyone!" Kana announced before anyone could leave. "I can't continue to pull you all out of class so starting tomorrow we'll meet after school, okay?"<p>

The class shouted their agreements and parted for the day.

Usagi hurried to find Makoto through the departing children. "Mako-chan!" she tried to get the taller girl's attention over the many voices.

Makoto, who was getting her menu approved by Kana-sensei, looked up with a smile. "Hey, Princess."

The blonde groaned. "Please do not say that," she whined.

"Aww, Usagi-chan," Makoto smiled. "You should embrace your newly acquired royal-ness. Besides, this is a great opportunity for you and 'Prince' Mamoru to get along. Or at least, you know, have a civil conversation. "

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"Stranger things have happened."

The shorter teen opened her mouth to say something when a familiar voice called out, "Oi, Odango Atama."

Makoto grinned. "Speak of the devil and he shall come. I left something in the Home Ec room. See you later, Usagi-chan!"

"Wait! Mako—." It was too late. Makoto disappeared in the crowd within a second. Usagi sighed, cursing her luck once again, before turning to the dark-haired man. "What do you want now, Baka? Haven't you tortured me enough for one day?"

"Not nearly," Mamoru answered with a smirk. "You owe me 100 yen."

"I owe you nothing. I earned that money fair and square. Now if you will excuse me…" The girl turned to walk away but slipped in the process. She closed her eyes and braced for contact, but before she could land on the ground face first, Mamoru's instinct from being Tuxedo Kamen kicked in and he raced to grab her.

Usagi opened her eyes as Mamoru lift her back to her feet. A blush quickly covered her face, "Thank you, Mamoru."

Mamoru nodded, a similar blush appeared. "No problem."

There was an awkward silence between them. _Say something, you idiot!_ Usagi scolded herself. "He—."

"He—."

The bright red of Usagi's face grew brighter. "Sorry. Go ahead."

Mamoru nodded again. "I was thinking, since we don't have a choice in this, we could at least entertain the idea of getting along."

Usagi blinked. "Really? I was going to say the same thing. We should get along."

The college man smiled. "Then shall we go to the arcade, Pal?"

"Shall we not say 'shall', Buddy?"

* * *

><p>"My queen," Zoicite gave a low bow once he stepped in front of the throne, "I have captured the princess as you wished."<p>

Queen Beryl smiled a crooked smile. "Bring her to me."

"Koa Koa!" Zoicite called to his personal youma. "Bring forth Princess Serenity!"

The youma resembled an Amazoness with green skin. It carried the tied up girl and drop her in front of the queen. "Let me go!" the girl whimpered.

"What is this?" Queen Beryl demanded. "Where is the princess?"

"Before you, my Queen," Zoicite pointed to the girl. "Right here!"

"This girl is not the princess, you dimwit!" the evil red-head boomed. "Even a fool could tell that that this isn't Princess Serenity!"

"But there is great power in this gir—."

"That great power is hatred! Much like the feeling I have for you right now." Beryl glared at the general. "You have failed me for the last time! Not only did you fail to bring me the Crystal and the Moon Princess, you brought me a pathetic human!"

"My queen!" He kneeled before the woman. "Please! I beg your mercy!"

"Mercy, like my patience, is nonexistent." She waved her hand slowly. A dark portal appeared behind the long haired general. "Be gone, Zoicite. Good bye."

"My Que—!" The man disappeared along with the portal. Zoicite was as good as dead.

She glared at the girl that Zoicite kidnapped. "You're next."

"No! Please! Wait!"

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Did you guys like it? Review and let me know. Also, if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them!<p>

Check out my website:

w w w . k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e e b l y . c o m (minus the spaces)

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	7. Day of a New Enemy

Hi, minna! Koneko back with an all new chapter of Day of Serenity. It has been a long week! Ooooh...I'm so excited! I, along with some friends, are working on a surprise for all you readers out there! We've been working non-stop so I can't wait to show you all! That's all I can tell you about it for now but, trust me, it's going to be great! Lol. My little commercial is over so on with the chapter!

Wait, something else to say! Many of you felt bad for Yuri and Zoicite. Even though they hate Usagi, you all still want them to be okay. Sniff...you all are kind good people! I'm so happy! Nooow on to the chapter!

Thank you:

TsukiiyoTenshi

SereneS

loveinthebattefield

YellowFan98

serenityselena

CharmedSerenity3

kaya-chan

for reviewing chapter 6! You guys are the best!

Thank you:

lunamoonangel

UnlovedBandNerd

Duhhitstatieox

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

CLUZZLE

Princess Serenity Angel

for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you like the story!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko-sensei...for now...

* * *

><p>"Please!" The girl was on her knees at this point. "I-I can help you!"<p>

Beryl raised an eyebrow. She _was_ short a general… "And how do you plan to do that, human."

The girl rose to her feet. This was her opportunity! "This princess," she improvised, "she must be around my age for me to be mistaken for her, right. Would it be easier for a middle school girl to look for her than a middle-aged man? It'll lessen the suspicion, that's for sure."

Queen Beryl shifted in her seat. This girl had a point… "Fine," with a snap of her fingers, the girl was freed of her binds. "What is your name?"

Rubbing her wrists, the girl smirked, "Yuri. Yuri Tobayoshi."

"Yuri Tobayoshi," Queen Beryl chuckled darkly. "My youma are now under your command."

Yuri frowned. "Youma? Aren't those the monsters the Sailor Senshi face?"

The evil queen growled. "The Sailor Senshi…the bane of my very existence. You will eventually have to face them."

Yuri gaped. "Face them? As in fight them? You're kidding, right?"

"I don't kid, girl," the red head growled again.

"I can't fight them!" Yuri cried. "Without powers, I'll be chewed up and spit back out!"

"Power, eh?" Queen Beryl stood and walked towards the exit. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Usagi and Mamoru both found out how hard being nice really was. About five minutes after the pact, Usagi had managed to trip over a crack in the side walk and fall to the ground. It took everything Mamoru had in order not to laugh.<p>

About ten minutes after that, Mamoru droned on and on about the difference between Motrin and Tylenol. Unfortunately for Usagi, slamming her head into a lamp pole wasn't considered very polite. So instead, she decided to smile and nod. The Crown Arcade came into sight. "Fina—," Usagi outburst, "I mean, look Mamoru-kun. The Crown Arcade."

Mamoru nodded. "That's right. What do you want to eat? I'll pay."

"Mamoru," Usagi looked at him, "We have to be nice, not delusional. I can pay for my own food."

They walked into the arcade. "Hey, Mamoru," Motoki said without looking up, "The usual?"

"Yes, please," Mamoru sat down in his usual stool.

Usagi sat beside him, "Motoki-kun!" she whined. "What about me?"

Motoki looked up for his book for the first time. "Usagi! I didn't hear you come in!"

"I came in with Mamoru."

"Mamoru?" Usagi nodded. "And you two weren't arguing? Not even a little?"

"Motoki!" Usagi gasped. "We can get through one day without arguing, you know."

Motoki chuckled. "I know."

"Now do you want to know the real reason they're getting along so well?" Makoto grinned as she took a seat by Usagi.

Motoki wore a similar grin. "Enlighten me."

"These two have been chosen to be our Prince and Princess."

Motoki frowned. "Prince and Princess? What are you talking about?"

"We have a festival at school," Usagi explained. "I was selected to be the princess against my will."

"I was doing my community service and also was sucked into being the royalty."

Motoki could only laugh at the irony. "And you guys didn't object to that at all?"

Usagi sighed. "Trust me, we tr—." An annoying beeping filled the store. Usagi exchanged glances with Makoto and Ami. "Sorry, Motoki-kun, we have to go."

The three girls ran out of the building as fast as they could. Motoki frowned. "What was that about?"

Mamoru merely shrugged. The dark haired man sipped a bit of the coffee in front of him. He didn't have time to wonder what went through the heads of teenaged girls. He had bigger fish to fry. He knew it was only a matter of time before he and Usagi decided enough was enough and they would be back to arguing. "I have to find out why Zoicite was so interested in her before that happens…" he mumbled.

"Mamoru," Motoki asked uneasily. "Are you okay?"

Mamoru smiled. "Couldn't be better."

* * *

><p>The girls ran into a nearby alley before Usagi finally answered her communicator. "Rei-chan?"<p>

Sailor Mars was panting on the other side of the line. "I need you guys at the park! Now!"

"We can be there in five minutes," Usagi replied.

"I don't have five minutes," the transformed miko said quickly. "The youma here is stronger than usual. I don't know what Beryl did, but I can't beat this thing alone." The communicator shut off.

Usagi looked up to the other girl. "You heard her. We have to hurry. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

The senshi transformed in a bright light. "Come on!" Sailor Moon jumped onto a roof and they headed in the direction of the park.

* * *

><p>Mamoru felt the familiar tug of Sailor Moon transformation. "I have to go, Motoki," he placed the coffee cup on the counter and stood.<p>

"You too? Are you guys planning a party or something?"

Mamoru chuckled. "Something like that." He left the arcade and started to the park.

* * *

><p>"Youma Taisan!" Mars aimed yet another attack at the youma. The attack, just like the ones before it, bounced off of the armor.<p>

"Moon Tiara Action!" A voice called out of nowhere, followed by a white Frisbee. The magic tiara flew right into the youma's weak spot in its arm. It turned to dust. "Yeah!" Moon exclaimed as she jumped from a tree, followed by Sailor Mercury with her computer and Sailor Jupiter. "I got it!"

Rei gave a sigh of relief while walking to her fellow senshi. "Thanks. I was almost a goner."

"It's not over yet," someone said in a singsong voice. The senshi spun around to see a girl clad in a black and purple sailor suit floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl asked. "I'm a Sailor Senshi, of course."

"You're lying," Sailor Moon yelled back at her. "Senshi can't fly."

"Maybe, _you_ can't," was the girl's snide response. "Only great senshi like me are given the gift of flight. It's not all I can do, either. Death by Darkness!" A pulse of dark energy shot out of the girl's tiara and towards the senshi.

The girls barely dodged it. Once Sailor Moon landed on the ground safely, she looks back to her former spot. There was a smoking crater where the grass used to be. She glared at the flying girl. Two second of hesitation and she and her friend would have been moot dust! "Who are you?" the blond demanded again.

"I am Sailor Oblivion, the new princess of the Dark Kingdom," the girl said with pride. "Remember my name. I've been chosen to replace our good friend Zoicite so this isn't the last time we'll see each other! Oh well. Just thought I'd introduce myself. I've got some things to do. Take care of them, my pet!" With a flash of darkness, Sailor Oblivion disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. "Sailor Oblivion?" A new senshi?

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! I wanted to make it longer but the surprise is taking most of my time at the moment. Anyways, what do you think about Sailor Oblivion? The complete opposite of Sailor Moon! The part seemed to fit Yuri so well I couldn't resist! =^-^=<p>

I want to know what you all think! Should I add a profile for Sailor Oblivion on my website? Please review!

Speaking of my website, check it out:

www. kawaii koneko- hime. weebly .com (minus the spaces)

~Koneko~


	8. Day of Enemy Dogs and Rain

Hey, guy. Heheh...so, remember when I said I'd update soon? ...I lied... Sorry about that. I can't even blame writer's block this time... Truth is, I refused to use the internet till I got Norton back on my laptop. Better safe than sorry, right? Anyways, I'd bore you with more backstories but I've kept you away from this chapter long enough. I hope you all like it!

Thank you:

SereneS

TsukiyoTenshi

serenityselena

loveinthebattlefield

CharmedSerenity3

YellowFan98

jordeena

for reviewing chapter 7. I'm glad you guys responded so greatly to Sailor Oblivion because she's going to cause lots of trouble in future chapters. :P

Thank you:

mixed array

MagicWhiz45

chocomonkey1018

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you like the story!

Thank you:

Madam Petrova

TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox

for adding this story to your favorites! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon yet!

* * *

><p>"Sailor Oblivion?" Sailor Moon asked again with confusion in her voice.<p>

Before any of the other senshi could respond, the ground started to shake. "E-earthquake?" Mars yelled over the noise of people's screams.

Mercury typed on her computer. "No! This is something different!"

"Well, what is it?" Jupiter demanded.

Before Mercury could answer, a giant dog with engine red eyes jumped out of the ground. It let out a howl and it zeroed in on Sailor Moon. Its eyes narrowed and it growled. A fraction of a second later, it jumped towards the her.

Realizing there was no chance of jumping out of its path, the sailor-clad senshi reached for her tiara. "Moon Tiara—."

"No time!" A deep voice yelled as familiar hands wrapped around her waist and pulled to safety.

"T-Tuxedo Kamen," she breathed his name as she gripped her shirt tightly. "Thank you."

The masked hero gave a small smile in response. Once they were out of harm's way, she was placed softly onto her feet. Sailor Moon's eye lingered on his a few seconds more before turning back to the problem at hand. "Mercury, the weakness?"

The blunette, with her goggles covering her eyes, looked at the youma before answering. "I need a few more seconds."

The youma growled and towards Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars quickly jumped into action. "Youma Taisan!" The fire landed on the giant dog's nose and he immediately tried to brush the embers off. The miko looked to Mercury. "You have five."

"I only need four," she replied. She typed a few more times on her computer. "It's in his—."

A bright light interrupted her sentence. "That's enough for today," Sailor Oblivion's voice sang. "Time to come home, my pet!" The light turned into blackness and the youma was captured inside. The darkness and the youma disappeared.

Mercury closed her computer. The data that was collected on the youma was gone with it.

"I guess we're done here," Sailor Moon sighed. She turned to Tuxedo Kamen, "Thanks again, Tuxedo Kamen. For saving me, I mean. I would have been dog food without you."

He gave a smile and a nod. Within five seconds, Tuxedo Kamen was out of sight.

"We'd better get back, too," Jupiter said. "Before everyone starts to come back outside."

Mars nodded her agreement. "Let's go back to Crown. We have plenty to talk about."

* * *

><p>"How was your encounter with the Sailor Senshi?" Queen Beryl asked when she and Yuri were at the large dinner table.<p>

"They aren't as tough as the Shittenou said," the new senshi of darkness replied. She let out a small chuckle. "You should have seen their faces when I told them that I was a senshi."

"And your pet?"

"He got into some trouble towards the end," Yuri sighed. "The brainy girl almost figured out his weakness. We have to fix that."

The evil queen nodded. "Call him here."

Yuri stood and looked towards the exit. "Kora-Kora!" she called. "Come here!"

A small puppy that seemed to be Shih Tzu in breed ran into the room. Beryl's eyes widened in horror. "What did you do to this youma?"

"Gave him a civilian form," Yuri shrugged as she picked the puppy up. "I have to still go to school. I want to be able to take Kori-pi with me."

The redhead rubbed her temple, which conveniently began to ache. "You gave him a nickname as well?"

Yuri nodded. "It doesn't matter what his name is, right? We'll still get the job done."

"Whatever. Think fast." The queen tossed her new senshi a small device.

The girl caught the device and frowned. "What's this?"

"The device Zoicite created before his little…accident. I hope you put it to greater use than him."

"What does it do?"

"It helps you track the princess, of course! Whenever this device beeps, kill the person that triggered it."

Yuri grinned. "Easy as pie."

* * *

><p>Later that night, there was a knock at Makoto's door. "I'm coming!" Makoto called to the unexpected visitor, subconsciously wondering who it could be. She opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Mako-chan," Rei sang as she walked inside the apartment. She threw her purse onto the counter and walked to the living room.

"Yes," Makoto said sarcastically. "Come on in. I totally invited you."

Rei chuckled. "You're funny. What are you cooking?"

"Whatever it is, there's only enough for one."

The miko feigned shock. "You'd give your dinner for me? Mako, I'm touched.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "You wish. What are you doing here? I thought you told your grandpa that you had a date."

"I do," Rei replied. She plopped onto the couch. "I have a date with your sofa and I'm cheating on your sofa with your television." To emphasize her point, she grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"Why didn't you just tell your grandfather that you were coming here?"

"Then the perverted old coot would have tried to come along. Trust me, it's safer this way."

Makoto laughed. "I guess so."

"I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

"About?"

"Sailor Oblivion."

"What about her? She's no different than any other person from Dark Kingdom. We'll kick her butt just like we did with Kunzite, Jedite, Zoicite, and Nephrite."

"Well, it's just that she seems different. None of the general before her claimed to be a senshi."

"I think you're getting too worried over this. Sailor Oblivion is just another enemy. We'll win just like we always do."

Rei sighed. "I hope you're right, Mako-chan." She looked out the nearby window. "But something tells me that black clouds are in the near future."

* * *

><p>Usagi was walking by from Crown Arcade where an impromptu senshi meeting had just taken place. The girls and all the other Crown patrons were gone almost thirty minutes before her but she demanded another milkshake before leaving.<p>

She was almost through the park where the senshi met Sailor Oblivion when raindrops began to fall. "Rain?" she wailed to the sky. "Really?" She didn't have an umbrella and she was at least ten more minutes away from home.

She sighed as the sprinkle turned into a downpour. "Worst…day…ever."

"Usagi?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around with a smile. Of course he'd be there in her time of need! "Tuxe—Mamoru. What are you doing here?"

"I was going for a walk," Mamoru lied. The faint feeling of Sailor Moon being in trouble what his real reason for being in the storm. "Usagi-chan, you're soaked."

Usagi laughed drily. "Yeah."

"Come on," the college man pulled the blonde under the umbrella with him. "I'll take you home, okay?"

* * *

><p>"It's raining," a blonde announced as she entered her room. "It's too gloomy to cook. Want to order some pizza instead?"<p>

"Sure," her companion replied. "Let's add sardines and anchovies, okay?"

The girl chuckled. "No. That will be one extremely smelly pizza. Some cheese and pepperoni is all a good pizza needs."

There was a sigh. "Fine. You're the one with a big day tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"I think apprehensive is the right word, Arte-kun," she sighed. She sat beside the window. "It's been too long."

Artemis nodded in response. "You're right, Minako-chan."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter. A little cute moment with Usa and Mamo-chan and Minako get introduced in the next chapter! Exciting, right? Yay! Don't forget to review!<p>

Surprise report: Although, I;ve been working on this for a while, I have little to show for it. I'll just keeping pushing through!

Check out my website:

www. kawaii koneko -hime .weebly .com (minus the spaces)

P.S. Would you all like a profile on Sailor Oblivion. If so, I have picture all ready for it. All I have to do color it so let me know, okay?

I love you guys!

~Koneko~


	9. Day of Crushes

Hey, guys! Here's the promised next chapter of DOS! Enjoy!

Thank you:

TsukiyoTenshi

kaya-chan

tailkaper

CharmedSerenity3

for reviewing chapter 8! I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you:

smoondigiboy

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you all!

Thank you:

Jade Riddle 19

namix-chan

Purrskitty6

for adding to story to your favorites! I'm glad you liked it!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking me home, Mamoru-kun," Usagi said once they reached her front porch. "It was very kind of you."<p>

"No problem, Usagi-chan," he replied.

She gave a small smile, noting that he called her by her real name again. "Get home safe, okay?" She opened her door and was about to go through it when she slipped on the porch.

"Usagi!" Mamoru responded immediately and grabbed her.

Usagi shook with fear as she was pulled back to her feet. She wasn't usually scared when she fell but this was different. There were many rusty nails sticking out the porch that her father had yet to fix. In other words, she could have been seriously injured. She gripped Mamoru's shirt tightly. "Thank you," she voice was a little above a whisper.

"N-no problem," Mamoru replied.

They stay silent for a while. The rain poured around them and the wind blew furiously around them but both were oblivious.

* * *

><p>Sailor Oblivion was teleported back home with the help of Beryl. She looked at her reflection for the first time. Not only did the power traveling through her body feel evil, but she looked the part as well. The girl wore dark make up, complete with black lipstick and black eye shadow. Her fuku was almost identical to those of the real senshi, the only different being the bow style and the dark purple and black colors.<p>

"Wow," she whispered to her reflection. "I'm actually a Sailor Senshi with all the bells and whistles." She chuckled darkly and her eyes flashed red. "Let's see Usagi mess with me again."

The Shih Tzu disguised youma panted in relief when he finally made it to the top of the dresser. She glanced to it. "Come on, Kori-pi. We have some revenge to plan."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do, Mako-chan!" Usagi squealed into the phone. "I don't know what to do!"<p>

"Isn't it obvious? Ask him out."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"And why not, Usa-chan?"

"Because, Mako, I…I…I just can't okay?"

"I don't see the big deal here, Usagi-chan. If you love him as much as you say you do, then go for it."

Usagi sighed. "That's the problem, Mako-chan. We just had a moment. I don't know if I love him and I'm not even sure he felt what I did when we were standing in the rain." Her voice trailed off towards the end of her statement.

"Well, it sounds like it's time for Plan B," Makoto smiled deviously although she knew Usagi couldn't see.

Usagi frowned. "Plan B? What's Plan B?"

"You'll just have to flirt."

"Flirt," the blonde cried. Luna woke up from her nap and looked at her charge. Usagi winced. She whispered, "I don't know how to flirt, Makoto. Besides, _I_ don't know if I love him!"

"Problem solved," the brunette sang over the phone. "Knowing you, you'll slowly fall for him just by spending time with him."

The odangoed teen scoffed. "Not true!"

"Usagi, you've only been alone with him for thirty minutes and you're already having boy problems. Besides, everyone knows you're attracted to each other."

"Mako-chan?"

"Yep?"

"You're insane."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Azubu-Juuban area was hot and sunny. Minako sighed as she stepped outside of her front door. "I really wish the weather would make up its mind, Arte-kun."<p>

Artemis chuckled. "Never mind that. Are you ready to meet your new teammates?"

The blond haired girl sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. How do I know it's the right time?"

"You saw the battle yesterday, Minako-chan," Artemis explained. "Sailor Moon and the other can't handle this on her own anymore. If I knew this Sailor Oblivion character was going to cause problems, you would have been introduced to them much sooner to begin Moon's training."

"I suppose you're right," Minako sighed. "Now how do we go about meeting them?"

"Well," Artemis smiled. "From the information I've gathered, Moon's school is hosting a festival."

"So?"

"You see, Minako, this is no ordinary festival. This is the Festival of Serenity."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "That _is_ interesting, Artemis. How do I fit into this, exactly?"

"Who has a firsthand account on all things Serenity?"

"Me."

"And who is the best costume designer I know."

Minako laughed a bit. "Me."

"That's right!" Artemis exclaimed. "So who can volunteer to work on costume and make up for the festival?"

"I get it," the blonde chuckled. "Here's the school."

Minako watched as a teacher pulled into the parking lot and make her way to the truck of the car. The teacher slowly grabbed what seemed to be a mountain of different supplies. She dropped several things along the way.

"Minako," Artemis whispered. "That's Kana. The sponsor of the festival."

Minako gave a small nod and rushed over to the teacher. She picked up the dropped things along the way. "Do you need help, Sensei?"

"Yes, please," Kana's voice sang without looking at the girl. "Thank you so very much."

After a quick walk, Kana and Minako were inside the mythology classroom. "Thanks again," the teacher said as she placed the various items onto the desk. She took a look at the girl. "That uniform…you don't go to this school."

"I don't," Minako used her acting skills to give a sheepish smile. "I saw you struggling as I was passing the school and no one volunteered to help you so…I thought I would."

"But won't you be late?"

"No worries," the blonde gave a small giggle. "My school doesn't start until 8:30. I was just going to visit a friend before school."

Kana smiled back. "That's good. I would feel bad if you were late."

"So," Minako picked up one of the book. "What is all of this stuff for, Sensei?"

"We're having a festival as a class project. The Festival of Serenity."

"Serenity?" Minako feigned shock. "As in Princess Serenity from the story of the Moon Kingdom?"

"That's it!" Kana replied excited. "I didn't think you would know about it!"

"It's my favorite bedtime story! I know everything about Serenity and Endymion. If you don't mind, could I help with the festival?"

Kana shrugged. "Sure. Come to the courtyard after school and I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in a review!<p>

Check out my website:

www. kawaii koneko - hime . weebly. com (minus the spaces)

At the threatening request of my friend Lynae, SOTA is going to be updated next!

~Koneko~


	10. Day of Seething Anger

Hey, minna-san! Can you believe it? We're on the TENTH chapter of DOS! Whoo!

Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField

TsukiyoTenshi

SereneS

Nessa191

ncisduckie

Charmed Serenity

kaya-chan

for reviewing Chapter 9! I'm so glad you all loved it!

Thank you:

ncisduckie

Neanda

Nessa191

PyruxDeltax

Robin2Nightwing

Saiyan Hope

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Thank you:

Athena's lil' Girl

Nessa191

PyruxDeltax

rosesong. shadowclan

Sailor creation moon

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Never have, probably never will!

* * *

><p>"So, Minako-chan," Kana led the blonde into the courtyard and towards a group of girls. "This is where the magic is happening. You said you had some costume designing experience, right?"<p>

Minako nodded. "I've worked with my aunt. She used to work in the theatre nearby."

"Excellent," the teacher smiled. "In that case, I want you to meet our princess, Tsukino Usagi."

"Okay, guys," Usagi struggled to escape the overly excited group of girls. "Kana-sensei just called me."

"Wait, Usagi-chan," one of the girls insisted. "Your hair isn't done!"

"It's okay," she assured. "We can finish later."

Once Usagi came to meet her teacher and Minako, Kana gave a smile. "Usagi, this is Aino Minako, the new chief costume and make up designer. She'll be in charge of the Princess's and Prince's costume, make up, and hair."

"Hi," Usagi gave a small bow, the messy curls put in her hair by the girls flying everywhere. "It's nice to meet you, Aino-san."

"The feeling is mutual, Tsukino-san," Minako said politely, a little hurt that her princess didn't remember her. "I'm happy to work with you."

Kana smiled, seeing that the girls would get along without a problem. "I'll leave it to you, Minako-chan."

"Thank you," Minako said. With that, Kana left. "Come on, Tsukino-san. Let's do something about your hair." The girls laughed and walked to join the group of girls.

* * *

><p>Yuri growled as she watched Usagi and the newcomer from a distance. Usagi was getting royal treatment while she was doing grunt work! It wasn't fair. <em>She<em> was the one with the amazing powers, not Usagi! _She_ deserved to be Princess Serenity! "I'll destroy her," the raven vowed. "Bit by bit, I'll crumble her into nothing."

"Yuri-san!" Umino called. "We need your help!"

Yuri rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls," Minako adjusted to her new leadership position with ease. "According to ancient accounts, Serenity didn't have curly hair, but long, straight hair."<p>

"Aino-san," a girl raised her hand. "Isn't Tsukino-san's hair a little too long?"

"Actually," Minako smiled. "It's not long enough. Serenity's hair was so long that it dragged on the ground." Mumbled 'wow's echoed through the small crowd of workers. "We might have to give Usagi extensions the day before the festival."

"Minako," Artemis's voice whispered from the earpiece given to the Venusian earlier. "Be careful with the details. We don't want Usagi to look too much like the princess. She's hidden for a reason."

"Okay," she whispered back. To the group, she said, "Okay, guys, I'm going to check on the costume team. Experiment with some styles on the wigs and I'll be back in a few. Tsukino-san, do you want to come with me?"

Usagi nodded and waved good-bye to the hair team. "Wow, Aino-san, you make a great leader."

Minako laughed. "Thanks. I guess you could say leading is second nature to me. And call me Minako."

_Could this girl be the princess?_ Usagi thought. She found it very suspicious that Minako knew so much about Princess Serenity. With that and the leadership quality that she possessed, Minako was looking like the perfect candidate to be the Moon princess everyone was searching for.

She nodded. "Minako, then."

* * *

><p>"And what about this one?" Makoto pointed to a cake design that she made.<p>

"Wow," Naru said with wide eyes. In the end, Naru's group decided to be the culinary booth and home of Makoto's delicious creations. Everyone in the group was now in the school's home ec room deciding which desserts were to be sold.

The cake they were looking at was a two layer circular chocolate cake. It was decorated with yellow icing and white icing formed a lace-like pattern around it. The edges were decorated with white icing that took the shape of small marbles.

"That is beautiful, Mako-chan," Naru whispered. "I think it'll sell exceptionally well."

Makoto nodded and dog-eared the page so she could turn to it later. She put away the cake design notebook and pulled another one. "This has cookie designs in it," she explained. "What do you think of this?"

She turned the pages until she found the one she wanted. The sugar cookies were shaped like half-moons, with white icing on the front and yellow sprinkles. It was a simple, yet beautiful design.

"It looks great," Naru said. There were many nods of agreement. "I say we should sell them."

Makoto smiled. "This festival is going to be great."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Usagi," Mamoru said when he came over.<p>

"Hey," the blonde smiled to him.

"What are you doing?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Building a weapon of mass destruction. What does it look like I'm doing, Mr. Honors Student?"

"Stay still, Tsukino-san," a girl insisted.

"Oh, sorry," Usagi apologized.

The 'princess' was in the middle of being measured so the costume could be made. According to Minako, the costumes chosen for the Prince and Princess seemed to be from the Victorian era and wouldn't be accurate. After a second look at the clothes, the team agreed and decided to make the costume instead of buying them.

Mamoru chuckled. "After this, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"That depends," the blonde replied, "Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise."

Usagi laughed. "Lucky for you, I like surprises. I'll go."

* * *

><p>Yuri, who was working close by, was seething with anger at this point. Not only did Usagi leave her with the grunt work but <em>her<em> man was taking the brat on a surprise date! "I'm done," she said simply, throwing the tools that she was carrying onto the ground.

"No you're not," a boy said, grabbing her shoulder.

Yuri growled and shot him a glared. "I suggest you let go of me. Right. Now." The energy she possessed was slowly slipping out of her control. It formed a glowing aura around her that didn't get unnoticed by Umino.

He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on, just to make sure what he was seeing was real. "Wow," he whispered as he pulled out his phone. He quickly shot a picture and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

The boy's eyes widened. He let the angered girl go and she stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Usagi-chan, we're done."<p>

"Thanks, everyone," she said as she let her arms fall. She stepped off of the stool she was standing on and gave Mamoru a smile. "Ready!"

"Come on," the dark haired man led them out of the school and into the hall.

"Wow," Usagi mumbled. "The school is creepy when it's deserted."

Mamoru laughed. "You've stayed after school millions of times. This isn't the first time you've seen it empty."

"I didn't really pay attention to it, then. I was running out of here as fast as I could. Now that I'm walking and looking around…" She glanced at his hand, vaguely remembering what Makoto told her the day before.

_Boys like to be depended on_, the brunette had said. _Act like you need him there to feel safe._

She sighed and butterflies grew in the pit of her stomach. She slowly took his hand in hers but immediately pulled away.

They both stopped and stared at each other. She looked down at her hand. "Mamoru… did you…"

"Yeah."

It felt like a shock went through both of them when their hands touched. It wasn't painful but it was still strange. "That wasn't supposed to happen…" she mumbled to herself. Were her powers acting up?

"Don't worry about it too much," Mamoru said. He took her hand back and the strange shock occurred again but, this time, Mamoru didn't let go. He gave a light smile. "Come on, Usagi. Your surprise awaits."

Hand in hand, the couple left. Little did they know, there was someone trailing not too far behind.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! For a bridge, it turned out to be pretty well, in my opinion. What do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

I'll put up a cover for this story soon!

And...I have an idea for a new story... I'll experiment with it before putting it up.

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	11. Day of Revenge

Hi everybody! Here's the newest chapter of DOS! Enjoy~

Thank you:

TsukiyoTenshi

ncisduckie

SRG STAR16

kaya-chan

tailkaper

LoveInTheBattleField

CharmedSerenity3

MarsCrystal42

for reviewing the tenth chapter! I hope you like this one as well!

Thank you:

moonangel0905

MarsCrystal42

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are great!

Thank you:

SRG STAR16

for adding this story to your favorites! You're awesome!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Aragawa!

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes now?" Usagi asked as Mamoru led her though a crowded street.<p>

"Not yet, Impatient One," Mamoru laughed. "I'll tell you when, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde replied. A moment later, she said, "Now?"

"No! I'll tell you when you can open your eyes."

Two minutes later, she said again, "Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

Usagi pouted. "Why did I agree to come with you, again?"

"Because no one can say no to my amazing blue eyes and stunning smile?"

"Sure," she said sarcastically, "that's why."

Mamoru chuckled. "Just keep your eyes closed."

The two walked together for about ten minutes more until Mamoru stopped in front of a large building. "Okay," he whispered. "You can open your eyes."

Usagi's blue eyes fluttered opened and immediately widened. "Aragawa?" Mamoru flashed a charming smile and tried to lead the shocked girl inside. She pulled away. "Chiba Mamoru have you lost your mind? We can't eat here! This is the most expensive restaurant in Japan—heck, the world!"

Mamoru chuckled. "I know exactly what it is, Usagi-chan. Come on." He took her hand again and walked inside.

A moment later, Yuri also walked through the door with a smirk on her face. She watched as the waitress led the handsome man and the, in her opinion, out of place blonde to a clothed table.

Another waitress came to the podium. She walked to it, "Aiko-san."

The waitress bowed. "Hello, Tobayoshi-san. How may I help you?"

Yuri smirked. "Did you see that blond girl with the weird hairstyle come in?" Aiko nodded. "You see, she is a very good friend of mine and today is her birthday. I want a cake made for her. A big cake."

Aiko nodded again and pulled out her notepad. "Is there any kind of message that you want written?"

"Yes," Yuri leaned on the podium. "'Long live Princess Usagi.'" The waitress began to walk away. "And Aiko?" Aiko turned to face her. "Tell her it's from Chiba Mamoru. Got it?"

"Yes, Tobayoshi-san." The waitress walked away and Yuri had to bite back an evil laugh. Her revenge plan was in gear.

Usagi looked around excitedly, taking in the details of the tablecloth and the beauty of the chandelier. Mamoru chuckled. "Calm down, Usagi-chan."

"I can't!" the blonde cried. "I can't afford to breathe in this place, let alone eat here! How are you paying for this?"

"Don't worry. The cost is not a problem. Let's just say, when my parents died, they left me well off."

"Your parent died?" Usagi's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru-kun. Are you okay?"

Mamoru nodded. "It was a really long time ago and—."

Before Mamoru could finish, a waitress came over and placed their food on the table. Afterwards, she leaned towards Mamoru and whispered something to him. She gave a quick smile to Usagi and left.

Mamoru stood. "The chef wants to see me."

"Why?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," he replied. "Maybe it's regarding dessert. I'll return shortly. I promise." He walked towards the kitchen.

Usagi sighed. "He better not leave me with this bill," she grumbled. She chuckled. Some first date that would be. The blonde frowned. Was this a date? Surely Mamoru didn't take every girl to the most expensive restaurant in the world. In that case, there would be another question: what made Usagi so special?

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mamoru was looking for the head chef. "Mamoru-san!" Yuri called from beside the door. "Over here!"

Mamoru frowned but walked over nonetheless. "Tobayoshi-san? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping with the festival preparations?"

"I'm the owner's daughter. And never mind that," the raven whispered. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Usagi-san is not who she seems. She's not as sweet and innocent as she seems."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. If you don't mind, I'm going back to join my date."

Yuri grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. Using quick thinking, she said, "That's it! This isn't a date to her!"

Mamoru tensed. "What?"

"That's right. And that's not all. She knows you like her and this is all part of her elaborate scheme to reject you."

"You're lying."

Yuri sighed. "I wish I was. In short, she plans to throw cake in your face."

Mamoru pulled away from the girl. "Usagi wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she?" Yuri crossed her arms. "Follow me." She led him to a cooking station where a chef was busily topping a cake with icing. "Satomi-chan, who is that cake for?"

The chef paused in her work to look at the order. "Tsukino Usagi. Table 13, Tobayoshi-san."

Mamoru felt as if someone sucker punched him. His throat went dry. "I can't believe this."

Yuri patted his back. "I know. It's a lot to take in. But there is a way to avoid the humiliation she planned for you. Stay in the bathroom until I tell you to come out. I'll handle the rest."

Mamoru shook his head. "No. I have to talk to her."

"No!" Yuri cried. She cleared her throat and said in a much quieter voice, "No. You have to do as I say. Go to the bathroom and stay there. Unlike her, you can trust me."

Mamoru stayed silent for a while but eventually nodded. "Okay."

Once Mamoru was gone, Yuri grinned. "He's so gullible," she mumbled to herself. "If he wasn't so cute, I'd kill him."

The evil senshi pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and sent Satomi a glance. "Is the cake almost ready?"

"Yes. Just one more thing," she spelled the words onto the cake using the icing tube. "Princess…Usagi… Finished!"

"Finally." She placed the paper on the cake. "Take it to the table. Now." The chef picked up the large cake and slowly left the kitchen. Yuri smirked. "And now for the main event." She stepped over to the door and peeked out of it.

"Excuse me," Usagi called the chef over. "My friend was visiting the head chef. Do you know when he'll be back?"

The chef shook her head. "But…are you Tsukino Usagi, ma'am?"

The blonde nodded. "I am."

"Then, this cake is for you." That was Yuri's cue. Using her dark magic, she gripped the cake and threw it in Usagi's face.

The girl stood up and screamed. The chef immediately and continuously apologized. Yuri laughed.

The cake covered odangoed girl wiped the cake from her eyes and tears ran down her face. She tried to clear her hair of some of the cake when she felt a piece of paper. She opened it.

_Enjoy your piece of cake, Pizzaface. -Mamoru._

"How could he?" she whispered to herself. She crumpled the paper in her hand.

"Please, let me get you a towel," the chef insisted.

"No," her voice was soft. "You were only doing your job. It's okay. Really. I just want to go home." She grabbed her backpack from off the floor and started away.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Mamoru sat on a comfortable chair in the waiting area. He stayed in there for five minutes, trying to calm down. As much as it didn't sound like Usagi, he saw the cake! The chef said it was her order! He sighed. "I need to talk to her," he concluded. He stood and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see a cake covered Usagi leave the table.<p>

On her way out, she spotted Mamoru. She changed her route and walked to him. "You know," her voice was raw from crying. "If you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said so. What did I do to deserve this humiliation, Chiba?"

Mamoru frowned. "Excuse me? You were the one trying to throw cake in my face!"

"Yes," Usagi said sarcastically. "That's why I'm the one covered in cake, right? I guess I conveniently wrote this note to myself, too, right?"

"Note?"

She threw the wad of paper at him. "That note." She shook her head. "And here I thought I actually had a chance with you. How stupid of me."

"I don't understand," Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. "Yuri said—."

"Yuri? Yuri Tobayoshi hates me, Mamoru! How could you believe her over me?"

"I saw the cake!"

"And when could I have ordered the cake? _You_ made the reservations and I've been with you the entire time!"

Mamoru sighed and gave a sheepish look. "…I guess this makes me look like a total jerk, huh?"

"That," Usagi wiped some cake from her nose, "is an understatement. I thought you trusted me. I thought you thought more of me."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, I—."

"Save it," the blonde pulled away from him. "Just do me a huge favor and leave me alone. Congratulations, Chiba, I was really surprised. If you'll excuse me, I have to wash cake out of my hair." Usagi spun on her heel and went through the door, not sparing Mamoru another glance.

Mamoru sighed, stepped against the wall, and slid to the floor. He rubbed his temples. "Goodness, Tobayoshi," he whispered under his breath. "What did you do?"

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Just when you thought they were going to get together, too... Sorry, guys. Can't have conflict resolution without conflict~ Anyways, love it? Hate it? Hate Yuri? Think Mamoru is gullible? Should Usagi forgive and forget? Tell me in a review!<p>

Regarding my new idea-I have two! And I've decided what to do with them! As for the first, I'm putting that in the sequel to SOTA. The second will be a new story (I think you'll like it!) but MarsCrystal42 said it the best: I'm working on a lot at once. The last thing I want to do is lose inspiration because I think these stories are turning out pretty well. Due to that fact, I'm probably not going to put it up until I'm finished with this story, IDW, and SOTA.

One more thing! This story has five to ten more chapters left. There may or may not be a sequel. Probably not. I'm not sure as of yet. I'll have to see if it has room for a sequel.

Well, that's all for now! Don't forget to review!

~Koneko~


	12. Day of Tears

Hey, guys! Here's rthe new chapter of Day of Serenity! I hope you like it!

Thank you:

SRG Star16

MarsCrystal42

CharmedSerenity3

TsukiyoTenshi

SereneS

Guest

Guest

Guest

for reviewing Chapter 11! I'm glad we agree. Mamoru was ridiculously guillible. Usagi can't forgive him too easily... And don't worry. Yuri'll get her just desserts soon~ ...mwahaha...

Thank you:

SRG Star16

raya9

LoveInTheBattleField

Firewolfsky

Become's one with the story

SUZITROUBLE

laxer00

observingangel

AdelinaSuchi

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

MarsCrystal

Firewolfsky

laxer00

observingangel

for adding this story to your favorite! You guys great!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Makoto was reading a gardening book when there was a knock at the door. She frowned. She wasn't expecting any company today. Maybe someone had the wrong address. She waited for another knock and went back to her book when it didn't come. It must have been her imagination.<p>

"Makoto!" She heard a teary voice say. She threw the book aside and ran to the door. The voice belonged to Usagi!

She swung the door open and her eyes immediately widened at the sight she received. "Usagi-chan!" The blonde was cover in cake. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her tears made tracks through the icing on her cheeks. "What happened to you?"

She sniffed. Her voice was weak when she spoke, "Can I come in?"

Makoto nodded and moved aside so her friend could come inside. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" She led Usagi to the bathroom. "Take a shower. I'll bring you some towels and fresh clothes."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Yuri ran towards the front of the restaurant. Her plan worked flawlessly! Usagi was embarrassed and the relationship that may have been blossoming was completely destroyed! Mamoru was as good as hers! "Mamoru-kun," Yuri smiled.<p>

Mamoru shot her a glare. "What do you want, Tobayoshi?" he mumbled.

"Why do you sound so glum, Mamoru-kun? I got that pest away from you. You should be happy!"

"Happy?" Mamoru really wanted punch this girl. He stood to tower over her. "You lied to me, ruined my date, and any chance Usagi may have given me!"

"Mamoru-kun," Yuri tried to calm the angry man down. "I did that for you. You're not supposed to be with her."

"And who exactly am I supposed to be with? You? Dream on. Now, if you don't mind, I have to find Usagi, beg for her forgiveness, and hope she'll forgive me." He stepped pass Yuri and began to walk away.

Yuri growled. It was her turn to growl. Even after that flawless plan, Usagi still held HER Mamoru's heart! "Mamoru Chiba," she yelled after him, "Do you know who I am? Walking away from me will be the worst mistake of life. I promise you that!"

Mamoru turned back to face her. He shook his head. "No. I already made the worse mistake of my life. Listening to you." With that, the dark haired man walked out of the restaurant and began the search to find Usagi.

* * *

><p>"I-I just can't believe it," Usagi sniffled as Makoto combed through her wet hair. Her skin was pink from her shower. She wore one of Makoto's old outfits while her were in the washing machine. "He just believed Tobayoshi-san over me!"<p>

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Makoto soothed her upset friend. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she mumbled. "I actually thought we were…" She shook her head. "Never mind. I guess I was wrong."

"You know what? You don't need him," Makoto tried another approach to cheer Usagi up. "You're Sailor Moon! Who needs Chiba when you have a hero in a mask and a cape?"

Usagi smiled for the first time since her disaster of a date. "I guess you're right," she chuckled softly."

"Guess? I _know_ I'm right. And tomorrow, when you see him, you'll just remember Tuxedo Kamen, right?"

Usagi nodded. "Right."

Makoto smiled. "Good. I'll get my hairdryer."

"Mako-chan," Usagi called after her.

"Yes?"

"Can I have some cookies, too?"

Makoto laughed. "Of course, Usagi-chan."

* * *

><p>Yuri let out a scream as she punched a hole in her wall. "I hate her so much! I will destroy her!"<p>

Beryl appeared in her mirror. "Oblivion," the dark queen growled.

Yuri jumped and turned to the mirror as quickly as she could. She looked at the mirror with wide eyes. "How did you—."

"It has been days since you last contacted me. Why haven't I received any reports yet? Where is my Silver Crystal?"

"You'll get it," Yuri got over her initial shock enough to reply. "I just need more time."

"My patience is growing thin, Sailor Oblivion," the queen said. "I want results. You have two weeks to find the Moon Princess or you will face a fate similar to Zoicite. Do I make myself clear?"

Yuri gulped. She saw what Queen Beryl was capable of. This was not a bluff. "Of course, my Queen."

Beryl disappeared and Yuri's frightened reflection returned. Yuri sighed. She had forgotten all about finding that stupid princess! She'd have to put her plans of revenge aside for now. Right now, her life depended on finding that elusive Moon Princess…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Usagi was unusually quiet. Although she had convinced Makoto that she was fine, she still felt broken on the inside. How could someone be so cruel? How could someone be so gullible? Those question ns circled through her head throughout first period.<p>

The bell soon rang to release the students to second period. Usagi slowly and silently made her way to the courtyard. When she got there, everyone, with an exception of Minako, who was at her own school at the moment, was already getting to work. She walked over to the hair and make-up group. "So, Usagi-chan?" one of the girls grinned as she came over.

Usagi frowned. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

The girl laughed. "No, Silly! What happened on your date with Prince Charming?"

Usagi looked to the ground. "Nothing," she mumbled.

The girl realized it was a bad subject to talk about and immediately quieted. "We were talking yesterday and came up with several ideas for your hair. Would you like to see what we have?"

Usagi smiled. "Okay."

Before Usagi could leave, Mamoru ran over. Even with only a glance, one could tell that he hadn't slept the night before. Little did Usagi know, he spent the sleepless night searching through the city for her as Tuxedo Kamen. "Usagi, we have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Usagi snapped without even facing him. "And I would prefer if you called me Tsukino-san."

"Usagi—."

"Tsukino. San."

He sighed. "Tsukino-san, please, just listen to me! You at least owe me that."

Usagi spun to face him. Her face was red. "I _owe_ you that? I owe you absolutely nothing, Chiba! You were an idiot and I owe you something? You must be out of your mind!"

Mamoru looked at her sheepishly. "Okay," he sighed. "Maybe that wasn't the right phrase. What I mean is, we were practically dating and—."

"Well, now," Usagi crossed her arms, "We're practically breaking up."

"Usagi-chan!" a voice called her.

"Goodbye, Chiba-san." Usagi ran to join the hair team.

Mamoru sighed. He couldn't blame her for being angry. At this rate, he'd never have Usagi's trust again. There was only one thing he could do at this point. "I need to talk to Motoki."

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! Did you like it? I wrote it while blind! Yeah... If you guys see a pair of really pretty purple glasses floating somewhere in the Atlantic... They're mine... Lol. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

Did you guys hear? There's a new Sailor Moon anime coming out next year! Want to know more? The full talk show is on my website!

www . kawaii koneko - hime . weebly . com (minus the spaces)

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	13. Day of Secret Admirers

Hey, everybody! It's my birthday! Yay! So here's the newest chapter of DOS!

Thank you:

Become's one with the story

CharmedSerenity3

SRG STAR16

ncisduckie

TsukiyoTenshi

MarsCrystal42

Guest

Guest

tailkaper

Princess Moonie

inufan155687

LadyKagome

jordeena

for reviewing the last chapter! Yay! 100 reviews! Thank you!

Thank you:

AlannahClaire

Writingismypassions

championofjustice27

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you guys!

Thank you:

AgRose001

Writingismypassions

Firey Phoenix01

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are amazing!

RRTAB: Read, Review and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"Motoki!" Mamoru called for the clerk as soon as entered the arcade.<p>

Motoki, who was cleaning the counter at the time, gave his friend a puzzled look. "Aren't you supposed to be helping with the festival?"

Mamoru sat in his usual seat. "If you don't help me, there won't be any festival. At least, not a good one. Yesterday went terribly."

The blond clerk frowned. "How so? Most people would find Aragawa pretty impressive."

"Usagi-chan was no exception," Mamoru sighed. "That is, until, cake was thrown in her face."

Motoki winced. "How did that happen?"

Mamoru rubbed her temples. "I don't want to talk about it." Unazuki placed a black coffee in front of her brother. "Thank you, Unazuki."

The red head gave him a smile and walked away. After she left, Motoki smirked. "Another obsessed fan girl that can't bear to see you with another woman."

Mamoru sipped his coffee. "You know me too well."

Motoki leaned on the counter. "Well, sounds like you need a make-up date."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"You can have it right here at the Crown. In fact, I'll plan the entire thing. You just her the flowers and rent a tux. And hurry, your date's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's kind of short notice, isn't it? Wouldn't that leave you swamped?"

"Mamoru, I've been planning to set you two up for month. This is right up my alley."

Mamoru chuckled. "Okay, What exactly do I have to do?"

"Get out some paper. It's time to make a list."

* * *

><p>"Usagi-chan," Minako walked over to the drama station of the festival prep.<p>

Usagi looked up from her script. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Mamoru? I want him to try on the new costume."

Usagi tensed at the mention of the older man. Memories of the terrible date flood her mind. She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away. "I haven't," she mumbled. "He was here this morning."

Minako frowned. Something wasn't right. "Okay. Thanks anyway." She walked away. She'd have to figure out a way to fix whatever happened between the princess and the prince. Little did she know, the prince already had a plan in motion.

Yuri also abandoned the afternoon meeting. She ran to her room, shut the door, and locked it. She pulled out a device given to her by Queen Beryl and watched over the last battle. Maybe there was a clue that could save her.

She paused when Sailor Moon appeared on the screen. She narrowed her eyes. The senshi looked so similar to that annoying Usagi. She glanced at the brooch that the heroine was wearing. She frowned. Where had she seen that…?

The raven sighed. She didn't have time to worry about jewelry. She had to plan her next attack! She had to at least get plenty of energy if she wanted to live with her powers intact.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Usagi felt tired. She didn't know why she felt that way—perhaps she felt pressured. The festival was on Saturday, which at this point was only three days away. She had yet to memorize her lines and Mamoru, no matter how much she currently hate him, was needed.<p>

The blonde sighed, closed her locker and headed to first period.

Mamoru peeked around the corner to make sure Usagi was gone. He sighed, silently cursing Motoki. He felt like a stalker.

Nevertheless, he walked to Usagi's locker, gripping the key provided to him by Kana –sensei, who was overly eager to help.

He made sure the coast was clear once more before using the key to open the locker. He pulled out a bouquet of red roses, Usagi's favorite according to Motoki, from his sub-space pocket and placed them gently in the locker. He then pulled out a card and placed it beside the flowers. He was careful to leave a piece of the bouquet's wrapping sticking out of the locker in order to attract her to it in the first place.

He pulled out a few rose petals out of his sub-space pocket and sprinkled them on the ground. Another attracter to lead her to find his present and card.

Once part one of his mission was done, he closed the locker and jogged away.

Mamoru made his way to mythology classroom. He placed the keys on Kana's desk. "Thanks again, Sensei."

"Of course, Mamoru-san," Kana smiled. "Anything for you. You were my best student, after all. Especially when it involves a romance between my two royals!" Mamoru could almost see the stars form in her eyes.

He smiled. Maybe things were starting to get better for him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Usagi-chan!" Naru ran down the hallway. She let out a frustrated sigh. "You just had to get us detention, didn't you?!"<p>

"It wasn't my fault!" Usagi insisted. "Haruna has it out for me. I swear!" She looked to the ground just in time to see the rose petals. She stopped in her sprint once she saw where they led and the pick plastic sticking out of her locker.

Naru stopped as well and looked to her longtime friend. "What is it?"

Usagi shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll be right there." Naru nodded and continued the run to the courtyard.

The blonde, instead, stood in front of her locker. Curious to see what was in her locker, she quickly put her combination. She gasped at the sight presented to her. One dozen beautiful red roses.

She pulled the bouquet out of her locker and looked around for whoever put them in there. She frowned when she saw no one. Her frown deepened when a thought crossed her mind. How did the owner of the flowers get in her locker in the first place?

Hoping for a clue, she picked up the card:

_Dearest Usagi,_

_Sunshine brings a golden glow to its beholder's face and a warm feeling all over their body. It awakens souls and opens small memories called stars. To remind the world that it still exists. Usagi, you are my beautiful sunshine._

_If you want to know who I am, meet me at the Crown Arcade at 6:00._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Usagi smiled. "How romantic," she whispered under her breath.

The senshi placed the beautiful flowers back into her locker and skipped to the courtyard, wondering who her secret admirer was.

She reached the courtyard in record time. The laughter of the student and the banging of hammers immediately fill her ears. "Usagi!" a boy called to her. He waved his hand to signal where he was.

Usagi gave him a smile. Was he her admirer? She walked over to him. "Hi, Hiro-san," she said.

He hand her a tennis ball. "I thought it would be best for our princess to be the first to try out our booth."

She laughed. "Okay. What do I do?"

Before he could reply, Yuri stomped over. "What is _she _doing here?"

Usagi's expression turned cold. "Tobayoshi-san."

"What are you doing at my booth?" she demanded.

"She's going to play the game, Yuri-chan," Hiro defended the blonde. "Leave her alone. She's not bothering you."

"Stay out of it!" she screeched as she pushed him into Usagi. They fell to the ground.

"That's enough!" Usagi cried. "Haven't you caused enough damage? What did I ever even do to you?"

She stood and helped Hiro to his feet. She handed the tennis ball to him. "I really have to get to the Drama team. Thanks for the offer, though." She gave a sincere smile.

Yuri looked over the girl as she interacted with Hiro. She did look incredibly similar to Sailor Moon. Her heart almost stopped when she looked to the bow of Usagi's uniform. "That brooch…!"

Usagi's head shot up and she immediately cover the golden jewelry. "What?"

Yuri merely smiled. "Nothing. See you later, Usagi-chan." She spun on her heel and walked away, her smile turning into a smirk as she did. She just found Sailor Moon…and her key to keep her powers.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Wow. A lot of crazy stuff happened, right? Kana just allowing Mamoru to go in Usagi's locker. Suspicious, right? What's her secret...? I wonder... And Yuri knows Usagi's secret! How will this unfold?! Lol. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Reviews are the best presents, after all!<p>

I'll have the third chapter of Unexpected up later today!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	14. Day of Dates and Lost Powers

Hey, everybody! It's been a while, hasn't it? I think so. Well, here's the fourteenth chapter of DOS! I hope you like it!

Thank you:

MarsCrystal42

ncisduckie

SRG STAR16

LoveInTheBattleField

TsukiyoTenshi

Lina2121

CharmedSerenity3

Melodyrose621

for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you like this as well!

Thank you:

jka039

lightofastar

moonjess

610

Naruka Namikaze Uzumaki

Melodyrose621

Pascall

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are awesome!

Thank you:

Lover's Red Rose

610

Yurrie

DianaSheilds

for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you like the story!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me!

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

Three more days until the festival

After the festival prep, Usagi rushed home. Once she was in the privacy of her own room, she glanced at her alarm clock. It was 4:30. There was only one hour and thirty minutes until her date with her secret admirer. Maybe whoever the person was could help her take her mind off of Mamoru. Who knew—this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Was there enough time to change into something other than her school uniform? She looked to her open closet and immediately spotted an outfit that she felt would be perfect.

Usagi slipped out her uniform and put on a pink blouse with ruffles in the sleeves. The fabric bunched at the bodice of the blouse and the sleeve met, allowing her brooch to be the perfect accent. She wore a white skirt as well, completing the ensemble with a pink belt tie and a pair of pink flats.

She opted to keep her usual style, the only variation being to curl the ends. The only makeup she decided to wear was some lip gloss.

The blonde smiled when she looked into the mirror. She felt and looked great. She chuckled, "And not like someone that has recently had cake thrown in her face."

She checked the clock again. There was one hour left until her date. Could the day get any better? She had a date, she looked wonderful, and she was good on time!

The doorbell rang. "I have it!" Ikuko's voice sang through the house.

Usagi walked out of the door and to the balcony of the stairs. Was her secret admirer here? He knew where she lived?

"Oh, hello, Umino-san!" Usagi's eyes widened. Umino was her secret admirer?!

"Hello, Tsukino-san," the boy's smile could be seen from the door. "Is Usagi-chan home?"

Ikuko smiled. "Hold on for second." She turned towards the blonde. "Usagi, Umino is here."

Usagi gave her mother a nod and walked down the stairs. Ikuko walked away, making room for Usagi in the doorway. "Hi, Unimo-kun. What is it?"

"I saw your argument with Yuri-san and I wanted to warn you!"

Usagi frowned. "Warn me? What are you talking about?"

"Yuri-san isn't normal! Just look!" He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to the picture he took only a few days before.

He handed the phone to Usagi. Usagi looked at the screen for a while. "Is…is she…glowing?"

Umino nodded. "I think she may be a Sailor Senshi. Who knows—she might even be Sailor Moon!"

"I seriously doubt that," Usagi mumbled under her breath. She typed in her number and sent herself a copy of the picture. "But it's definitely interesting. Thanks for sharing, Umino-kun."

"You know, you can always thank me with a kiss." He leaned towards her.

She sidestepped to avoid his waiting lips. "Actually, Umino-kun," she handed his phone to him. "I'm late for my date." She emphasized the word date, hoping the boy would take a hint.

He did and backed away. "Oh, I see. Well, I just wanted to show you. See you tomorrow, Usagi-chan." The brown haired boy walked away.

Usagi sighed with relief when Umino was out of sight. She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of Yuri once again. She knew there was something off about the raven, but she could never put her finger on it. Did this prove that Yuri was truly evil? She sent the picture to Makoto, Ami, and Rei, hoping at least one of them had something to say about it.

Once the picture was sent, she looked at her cell phone's clock. It was 5:30. She frowned after realizing that she managed to burn thirty minutes just speaking to Umino!

"Mama!" she called, "I'm going to the arcade. I might not be home in time for dinner!" She stepped out of the house and pulled the door closed behind her.

Usagi managed to make it to the arcade with 15 minutes to spare. She ignored the closed sign and gasped when she walked inside. The arcade she knew was completely transformed! Soft and romantic music filled the air and lit candles were the centerpiece of every table. "Wow," Usagi whispered.

"Usagi," the blonde turned to the counter to see Motoki. "You're early. You look great."

"Thank you," Usagi smiled. "You knew about this, didn't you? Who is it?"

Motoki chuckled. "You'll see."

"Where is he?"

"In the back. He's still getting ready."

Usagi raised an eyebrow playfully. "I have to wait?"

Motoki grinned. "It's not his fault you're early for once."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. "Oh, have my own brother no faith in my ability to show up—dare I say it? On time?"

The blonde clerk laughed. "You're being overdramatic, as always, I see. That's what I like about you, Usa-chan. You're overdramatic, and fun, and…forgiving."

Usagi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Before Motoki could answer, a voice called. "Motoki! I need help with this ti—." Usagi turned and immediately gasped. "U-Usagi? You're early…"

"_You're_ my secret admirer?" the blonde glared at him. She turned back to Motoki. "And you knew!"

"Calm down, Usa-chan," Motoki backed away nervously. His 'little sister' was kind of like a hamster—she seemed sweet, but if you made her mad, you would lose a finger.

Usagi huffed. "Goodbye." She started to the door.

"Wait!" Mamoru grabbed her arm in order to stop her. "Listen. The Aragawa thing wasn't my fault. All I'm asking for is a second chance to get our first date right. Come on, Usagi-chan. The food is good, the music is great, and there's no dessert."

Usagi laughed despite herself. "Too bad, I was kind of craving ice cream."

Mamoru grinned. "Did I say no dessert? I meant no dessert except ice cream."

Usagi felt as if she had given in a little too easily, but she still liked him even with the cake incident fresh in her mind. Another side of her felt terrible. Even if he believed Yuri over her, the incident wasn't really his fault. He was just trying to do a nice thing for her and she blew everything out of proportion. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. For the way I've been acting lately. Even when you were trying to make things right, my pride got in the way."

Mamoru pulled her towards her and capture her in a hug. "I'm sorry that Yuri got between us."

Usagi nodded into his shirt. "Me too."

The blonde clerk smiled at the scene in front of him. Of course, he'd have to have a talk with his friend to make sure his little sister wouldn't get hurt or humiliated again. For right now, though, he would let the couple have their moment.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," Mamoru took her hand in his and guided her to a booth. "Motoki has prepared some great food for us."

"What are we eating?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just told me to bring my appetite."

"That's assuring," the blond said sarcastically as she took a seat at the booth.

Mamoru chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell Motoki how you feel about his cooking."

"Please don't," Usagi with wide eyes and a laugh. "He'd kill me."

The two joked and laughed until Motoki came out with their drinks. "Root beer for the lovely Usagi," he said as he placed a full glass of soda in front of the blond girl. "And for Mamoru, black coffee." He sat the cup of piping of coffee in front of him.

Usagi made a face. "Black coffee? Really?"

"Says the girl that drinks root beer," Mamoru said before taking a sip. "Have you tried black coffee?"

"No," Usagi mumbled. She quickly added, "But I've heard that it's ridiculously bitter. Have you ever tried root beer?"

Mamoru chuckled. "How about this: I'll try the poison you called soda if you try the deliciousness that is black coffee."

"Deal." They exchanged drinks and took a moment to look at the new drinks in front of them. Usagi took a deep breath. "Okay. One…Two…three." They both took sips of the drinks and immediately gagged.

"How can you drink this stuff?!" they cried at the same time. They couldn't return the drinks to their rightful owners quickly enough.

Usagi chugged the root beer. Once the soda was three quarters of the way gone, she stopped to take a breath. "Finally, the taste is gone…"

Mamoru laughed at his date's antics. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was!" Usagi insisted. "That was torture!"

They continued to laugh through the delicious dinner prepared by Motoki.

Usagi placed the spoon in her empty bowl and sighed happily. "Aside from the black coffee, the meal was absolutely yummy! Motoki has outdone himself tonight."

"Hey!" Mamoru pouted. "Tonight was supposed to be about me impressing you—not Motoki's cuisines!"

"If you were competing against my food, you knew you were going to lose!" Motoki laughed from behind the counter.

"Lose? Not true!" Mamoru replied immediately. "For I can do something that Motoki's food cannot!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. Something told her that she was going to enjoy what was going to happen next. "Please share, Mamoru."

He held his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Usagi smiled and accepted his hand. She stepped out of booth. "I'd love to."

"You know, I'm a pretty good dancer," he mumbled to her. "When I was little, the other kids said I had skills."

Usagi intertwined her hand with his and chuckled. "In that case, I try to keep up."

Mamoru led a stiff dance and it took all of five seconds before Motoki started laughing. "You call that skill?" he teased his friend. "It looks like a modern interpretation of the pee-pee dance to me!"

"Quiet, Motoki!" Mamoru said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. Why was he like this? As Tuxedo Kamen, dancing was a breeze. Heck—he had even taught Sailor Moon how to dance at Princess D's ball a few months ago!

Usagi laughed. "Motoki, don't tease him. Here," she said. "Relax your shoulders a bit. Don't be so tense. Now, count the beats of the music. One, two, three, one, two, three." She guided him. "Step back, now forward, back, turn."

Within a few second, the couple was dancing as if they had thousands of times before. "I never would have guessed that you were a dancer," Mamoru said with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi gave a mysterious smile. "I had a pretty good teacher a while back."

"Really?" Mamoru asked. "I guess there's more to you than I thought."

"You have no idea. But, some things should stay a secret. Nothing's fun without any mystery, you know."

Mamoru nodded slowly. He didn't understand what secret Usagi had that she felt she couldn't tell him about but her reasoning proved useful for him, too. She wasn't ready to find out that he was Tuxedo Kamen just yet. "That's right."

* * *

><p>"Minako-chan, calm down," Artemis watched as his charge paced back and forth in her room.<p>

"I can't!" Minako cried. "You should have seen Usagi's face when I mentioned Mamoru! And I still have met the other senshi. I thought working at the festival would give me the chance to become friends with them, but I've only really spoken to Usagi!"

Artemis nodded. "I understand. Maybe there's another way to meet the senshi."

Minako stopped walking to look at the tomcat. "What are you talking about?"

"It's like they say. There's nothing like the direct approach! I'll talk to Luna tomorrow about a formal meeting. Will you calm down now?"

"No!" Minako quickly replied. Her pacing began again. "There's another thing! With an exception of Sailor Oblivion, the enemy has been so quiet lately!"

Artemis frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Have you met our enemy? If they're this quiet, it's because they are planning something big!"

Artemis sighed. "There's no pleasing you, is there?"

* * *

><p>Nine o' clock came all too soon and Usagi had to get home. "I'll walk you," Mamoru volunteered.<p>

Usagi shook her head. "If you come within 200 yards of my house, I'm pretty sure my father will take your head off. I'll just go by myself." When she saw that Mamoru was about to object, she added. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." She stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on Mamoru's cheek. "I have a lot of fun today. This has been the best make-up first date ever. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

She grabbed her purse from the counter and walked out of the Crown with a wave.

The blonde took a look at her phone. She winced. At the rate things were going, the chances of her making curfew were looking pretty slim.

She sighed. Usagi knew Luna would rip her head off for what she was about to do, but quite frankly, her father after curfew was a scarier sight.

She slipped from the flow of the pedestrian traffic and into her usual alley. "Moon Prism—."

"Finally!"

Usagi gasped and spun around to see a girl's silhouette with two large shadow-like creatures on either side of her. If it wasn't for her voice, to Usagi, she would have been unrecognizable. "Y-Yuri?"

Yuri crossed her arms. "I've waited all day to get you completely alone. It was pretty painful to watch you with my Mamoru-kun, but this is worth it." She snapped her fingers. The shadow creatures let out a hiss and launched towards the small blonde.

Usagi barely had time to respond. The small blonde screamed. "Moon Prism—."

Before she could finish her transformation phrase, the shadow monsters pried the brooch from her hands. "No!" she cried.

Once the monster from by her side once again, Yuri raised a hand. A burst of dark energy shot from it and sent Usagi flying backwards. The blonde slammed into the alley's back fence. She felt herself losing consciousness.

The shadow monster dropped Usagi brooch in Yuri's hand. "Let this be a lesson to you, Usagi. No one crosses me and gets away with it." The three evil beings teleported away.

Tears ran down Usagi's face. She couldn't believe what had unfolded in the last five minutes. Her powers were gone. Yuri knew her true identity. Yuri was Sailor Oblivion.

Everything she learned combined with the pain that was rushing down her spine was too much to handle. She groaned and let unconsciousness overtake her.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

Announcement!

We have new stories on The Adoption Agency! Come on over and find a story to adopt! Help us give all discontinued stories a great author~

Here's the link, minus the spaces: www. fanfiction community/ Story- Adoption- Agency/ 95799/

Also, we have a matching forum! The Story Adoption and Help Center! We have advice to authors that want it, and, wait for it... a translation station! If you have a story to that you want in another language or are willing to become a translator, place your ad here: (minus the spaces)

www. fanfiction forum/ Story- Adoption- and- Help- Center/ 116961/

Can't wait to see you there!

One more thing! After the polls and some thinking, it has been decided! Day of Serenity WILL have a sequel!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	15. Day of Comfort

Hey folks! I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter of DOS! I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you:

Tsukiyo Tenshi

jordeena

MarsCrystal42

SailorMoon489

CherrySerenity - sama

LoveInTheBattleField

SRG STAR16

ncisduckie

GotQuidditch

for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

Thank you:

debylynn

Serenity. Salvatore13

SailorMoon289

CherrySerenity - sama

ForeverHalfa

Mzmiami

animefreak09796

Angelus dolor

GotQuidditch

elz01

hprwhg00

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you like it!

Thank you:

Mzmiami

Serenity. Salvatore13

SailorMoon489

jewelbug16

animefreak09796

cook53

elz01

KiaraUsagi

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are fantastic!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Sailor Moon~

* * *

><p>In the dark living room of his apartment, Mamoru checked his cell phone for what had to be the fifth time in the last hour. It had been an hour since Usagi left the Crown Arcade from home. The blonde had promised to call once she safely made it home yet he had yet to receive a call. Was she planning to call? Had she not had the great time he did? Of course she had. It was she that volunteered to call in the first place!<p>

He stared at his phone for a sixth time. Did her silence meant that she had forgotten or that something had happened on her way home. His eyes widened! That was the most logical explanation! He quickly typed in her number and prayed that he was just being irrational out of fear of rejection.

"Hello?" Mamoru winced. Usagi's tears could be heard in her voice.

"Usagi? It's me."

Mamoru could hear her clear her throat in the background. "Mamoru-kun!" she tried her best to sound cheerful. Mamoru guessed that she hadn't look at the caller id before answering. "H-how are you? I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone before."

"Is everything okay, Usagi? Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"No, no," Usagi protested. "I'm fine, really. I'm sorry for making you worry. I have to go."

"Usagi—."

The phone hung up. Mamoru slipped the phone in his back pocket. If that wasn't a cry for help, he didn't know what was!

He was about to run towards the door when a thought struck him. Usagi wasn't responding to him, but there was someone he was sure she would talk to. He knew she had an almost angering celebrity crush on his alter ego.

He pulled out his transformation rose and decided to take the balcony.

Tuxedo Kamen found it pretty easy to found Usagi. She was crouching in a dark alley. He could hear her sniffles even from his place on the roof.

He could feel rage boiling within him. What happened to Usagi to make her cry in an alley? Why didn't she call him?

He leapt from the roof and crouched beside her, wrapping her inside his cape to keep her warm.

She could recognize the soft velvet of his cape anywhere. "Tuxedo Kamen," her voice sounded weak even to her. "How did you find me?"

"Don't worry about it, Usagi," he winced, immediately recognizing his mistake. "Who hurt you?"

Usagi wept. "I was so stupid," she said through her tears. "I let my guard down and she took it."

Tuxedo Kamen gave a puzzled look from behind his mask. "What?"

"She took it. She had two youmas with her. They overpowered me… There was nothing I could do!"

"Calm down," he tried his best to comfort her. He petted her head lovingly. "It's okay."

This was what Usagi needed. After the torture that Yuri put her through since the festival prep started, the thing she needed most was a shoulder to cry on. She now knew that and took advantage of the one Tuxedo Kamen provided to her. She let her tears fall freely as Tuxedo Kamen soothed her.

He stood with her in his arms. "I'm taking you home. It's okay."

He jumped onto the roof, noting that she didn't even flinch at the sudden change in altitude. _Wow_, he thought, _whatever happened must have really upset her_.

He looked around, realizing he didn't know where she lived. "Hey, Usagi—." He looked down at her only to find out in the short time she was in his arms, she had fell asleep.

He sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up after the difficult time it took to get her to calm down. At this point he only had one option.

He leapt to his apartment as quickly as he could. Once safely inside, he laid her on the sofa and turned on the light to examine her wounds. He sighed and wiped a stray tear off of her face. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll take care of you."

Thursday

Two days until the festival

Usagi woke up the next morning feeling sore all over. So terrible, in fact, she felt as if a bus ran her over, backed up, and ran her over again. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately panicked. Where was she? How did she get there?

"You're awake," Usagi head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice. Mamoru walked towards her carrying a small tray.

Usagi sat up, trying her best to ignore the shots of pain that went up her spine as she did. She smiled gracefully when Mamoru handed her a warm cup of tea. "Thanks," she sounded so weak that it surprised even her. "W-what happened to me?"

"To be honest," Mamoru placed the tray on the coffee table and sat in the seat across from her. "I was hoping you could tell me. When I found you, you were crying and covered with blood."

The images of the previous night flashed through her mind. Her eyes dimmed and her fists clenched. "I remember now," she announced. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Usagi…"

"We don't have time anyway," she stood slowly, stretching her limbs in hopes of ridding them of some of the pain. "We have to go to the festival prep."

Mamoru frowned. "What about classes?"

"We got a little behind schedule. Kana-sensei talked with our teachers and as long as we finish our work on time, we can work through class. Everyone is really pitching in to make this a success. We should go. I need to go to my house before heading to school. I can't go to school looking like…this." The blonde motioned to her bloody and tattered clothes. She walked to the door.

"Usagi."

She turned back around to look at him. "Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You were pretty hurt yesterday."

Usagi nodded and smiled, seeing he was concerned about her. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll be fine, really."

"Let me get this straight," Rei said to Luna over the communicator. "Usagi-chan never came home last night?"

Luna sighed from her place on Usagi's neatly made bed. "It's true. Usagi came home to get ready for a date yesterday, left, and it was the last time I saw her."

Rei groaned and rubbed her temples. "Leave it to Usagi to get herself in trouble. Did she say who she was meeting?"

Luna shook her head. "She didn't. I don't know if she's in trouble or not but please, Rei-chan, keep an eye out for her. I'll call you if I hear any news."

Just a moment after Luna's and Rei's conversation ended, Luna's communicator began to beep again. She answered the call, "Hello?"

"Luna, is that you?" a male voice echoed over the communicator.

"A-Artemis?" Luna questioned the identity of the caller.

"Yes, Luna, it's me."

"Artemis!" Luna exclaimed. "It's been so long! How is everything on your end?"

"According to plan, for the most part," Artemis reported. "Sailor Venus was hoping to meet the girls soon so I told her that I'd schedule a meeting."

"Okay," Luna nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sailor Venus is busy after school," Artemis started.

"As are Moon and Jupiter until Saturday," Luna added.

"But Venus wants to meet her new teammates as soon as possible. She's convinced something is about to happen and wants to meet them before then."

"How about today, then?" the white tom cat suggested. "They can meet at lunch."

"That sounds doable. I'll let my girls know."

"Great. See you then, Luna." The communicator shut off.

Luna sighed and laid on the bed in defeat. So there was a senshi meeting at lunch today. Hopefully Usagi would turn up before then.

The tree outside of Usagi's window began to rustle. Luna lifted her head just in time to see Usagi climb through the window. "Usagi," Luna exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Mamoru's apartment," the blonde replied as if it was the most normal statement in the world. Looking at the cat's expression, Usagi laughed softly. "Let me explain before you jump to conclusions. He was my secret admirer all along. We had a wonderful date and went our separate ways last night. On my way home, I was ambushed. Tuxedo Kamen found me and this morning I woke up in…Mamoru's apartment." Her eyes widened as she finished her explanation. "Oh my goodness," she whispered.

"You were ambushed?" Luna asked with panic in her voice, completely ignoring anything Usagi said after that.

Usagi nodded as she made her way to her closet. She pulled out a fresh uniform and sat it on her bed. "Yes. Sailor Oblivion and two youma attacked me." She said, distracted due to her new revelation. "They slammed me into a wall, stole my brooch, and left me to die."

"They stole your brooch?!"

Usagi nodded. "I plan to get it back though," she mumbled. "I know who Sailor Oblivion is and I know how to find her."

"Usagi…"

"Trust me, Luna. In the name of the moon, I will definitely punish her."

Usagi glanced at the clock. There wouldn't be time to take the shower she so desired. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash off the blood and dirt that covered her skin.

As the water hit her aching body, she took the opportunity to cry once again. No matter how many new discoveries she made or how many times she assured Luna, it still hurt so much. She let her guard down and Sailor Moon paid the price.

"Usagi?" Luna's voice could be heard outside the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Usagi called back, trying her best to make her voice steady. "I'm fine."

Once her sniffles ceased, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. She went back to her room and began to get dressed.

"You're not going to dry your hair?" Luna asked.

Usagi silently shook her head before pulling her shirt over her head. "No," she mumbled. "It takes too much time. That's why I usually take baths at night."

"Oh," Luna said. "That makes sense. Listen, Usagi, there's a senshi meeting today at lunch. All the senshi are expected to meet outside of your school. Okay?"

"Okay." Once her skirt was on, she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked at least semi-decent. "I'll tell Mako-chan and Ami when I get to school." She grabbed a ribbon from her dresser and wrapped her hair into a quick ponytail. "Mamoru is waiting for me outside." She walked to her window and used the tree as a latter.

"Ah, Usagi!" Luna called after her. Usagi turned back with a questioning look. "Be careful, okay? Without your brooch, you're very vulnerable to the enemy."

Usagi smiled. "I'll be careful. I promise. Thanks, Luna." She closed the window and slipped down the tree until she was by Mamoru's side once again.

"Get everything you need?" Mamoru asked, noting her change of appearance.

Usagi nodded. "For now. We should get going."

The two made it to the middle school in a matter of ten minutes. Stopping only to check in with Usagi's first period teacher, they went to the courtyard where the festival prep was taking place.

Usagi looked around and sighed with relief. Yuri was nowhere in sight. She relaxed a little. "You haven't been here lately, Mamoru. You have to get your script from Kana-sensei. She want the lines memorized by tomorrow."

"Okay," Mamoru said, "I'll be right back." He left her side and walked away to find the teacher in charge.

The blonde looked in the direction that the dark haired man went in. She sighed. Although Mamoru was trying his best to act as if nothing had happened, she still felt like there was a hole in her. She couldn't transform. Yuri knew who and where she was. And she hated her. Usagi had three strikes against her.

"Are you ready to rehearse?" Mamoru asked when he returned with a script in hand.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Okay," Mamoru cleared his throat. "Let's start from here." He pointed to a line in the script.

Usagi nodded. "Citizens of the Silver Millennium," she said in the strongest voice she could muster. Prince Endymion and I, Princess Serenity, have a very important announcement to make."

Usagi's acting took Mamoru by surprise. It was as if she had given speeches on a regular basis. When she gave him a glance, he whispered an apology. He looked at the script. "For centuries, my kingdom, the kingdom of Earth and the kingdom of the Moon have been feuding for century. We are proud to announce that the feuding has come to an end!"

The two paused to allow the applause that the students would give on the day of the festival. After she felt the pause was long enough, Usagi continued with her next line. "And our kingdoms shall be unified through holy matrimony. Three months from the day, we are to be married. May our kingdoms forever be in happiness!" Once her line was over, Usagi blushed.

"And may our kingdoms forever prosper!" Mamoru looked up from his script to Usagi and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Read the next line of the script," she mumbled back.

Mamoru did as she said and immediately saw what she was red over. The kiss. "It's okay, Usagi," he whispered. "We don't have to do this now."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be ready at the festival, I promise."

The dark haired man nodded. "No problem. Let's go over our lines again."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! For those of you want to see the senshi find out about Yuri, that's in the next chapter. I'm already in the process of writing it. And two more chapters til the kiss! Yay!<p>

Anyways, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Visit the Story Adoption Agency! We have lots of stories waiting for wonderful authors to finish them! Check it out! There's a link on my profile under 'My communities'.

Annnnd I have another story in the making! (I should really stop dreaming. That's where I'm getting all these ideas) It'll be out soon! Keep an eyes out for it!

That's all for now! I'm going to sleep!

~Koneko~


	16. Day of Violence

Hi, folks! After my little vacation (sorry about that) I'm back! I hope for your forgiveness! Here's the next chapter of DOS! I hope you like it!

Thank you:

Mzmiami

CharmedSerenity3

LoveInTheBattleField

Guest

jordeena

ArtemisMM

mooniesere

Princess Moonie

Hannah42992

for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you like it!

Thank you:

AnimeGalRena

Belle of Ponderosa

Ciralda

Hannah42992

Melissa0816

MysteryGirl90

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

White Eternity

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are awesome!

Thank you:

AngelGurl365

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

gundam1

for adding this storyto your favorites! You guys rock!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Usagi silently let the hair team play with her golden locks as she thought. The meeting had gone well, in her opinion. She would have never thought that Minako was a fellow senshi, but after she found out, it seemed to fit. The blonde thought back to the meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Is there any reason I'm missing lunch?" Makoto asked impatiently. She, Usagi, and Ami were sitting on the roof of the school, waiting for Rei to show up with Luna. She groaned. "The one day I don't bring my lunch!"<em>

"_Luna called this meeting," Ami said, turning a page in her book. "It was for a good reason, I'm sure."_

_Makoto scoffed. "Easy for you to say—you can read anywhere!"_

_Before Ami could anything, Sailor Mars jumped on the roof with Luna in tow. "We're here!" The miko said before de-transforming. _

_The raven haired girl sat Luna on the floor and took a seat beside Usagi. The blonde spoke for the first time since she got there. "Why did you call this meeting, Luna?" she asked._

_The kitten cleared her throat. "There's someone I would like for you four to meet." She turned towards the door. "You can come out now!"_

_The door opened and through it step Minako along with a little white cat. She gave a small smile. "Hi, everyone."_

"_Minako-chan?" Usagi said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_She's the sailor senshi you had yet to find!" the white cat explained. "Sailor Venus!"_

* * *

><p>Usagi smiled at the memory. She was glad that the last sailor senshi was someone she already knew. She turned her head to see where her new teammate was. "Stay still, Usagi-chan!" one of the hairdressers complained. "If you don't let us try now, we'll never get the hairstyle right!"<p>

"I'm sorry," Usagi mumbled an apology. She watched silently as Minako went to where Makoto was standing. Usagi frowned. What were they talking about? When Minako pointed to Yuri, who was busily sawing away at the time, their intentions became clear.

Usagi figured they would eventually confront Yuri but she didn't realize they would do so in front of everyone. Well, on second thought, they seemed pretty angry when they found out about what Yuri did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yesterday," Usagi started with a sigh. "Yuri attacked me. She stole my brooch. I can't transform without it."<em>

"_What?!" Makoto cried angrily. "When I get my hands on that no-good little—."_

"_No," Minako surprised the group with her interruption. "She's sneaky and conniving. We'll get her but we'll have to do it in a pair. When she's least expecting it."_

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Usagi was brought out of her thoughts when her hair was yanked.<p>

"Sorry," one of her hairdressers apologized sheepishly.

Usagi looked back to her friends. The two were walking to Yuri. They stood over her.

Yuri stopped sawing but didn't look up. "You're blocking my light," said Yuri with a roll of her eyes.

"You little troll!" Makoto launched for Yuri, only being stopped with Minako putting her arm in the space between the tomboy and the raven.

Yuri looked up and smirked. "Someone seems angry."

"Look, Yuri," Minako whispered in order to keep their conversation private. "Give us back the brooch and we won't cause a scene."

Yuri's smirk grew wider. "You won't cause a scene anyway. When you have a real offer, like the Silver Crystal, then we'll talk. Until then, goodbye."

"You annoying brat!" Makoto lost it. She grabbed the girl by her collar and lifted her until her feet were off the ground. "How about this—give us the brooch and you'll get to keep your face!"

Makoto's outburst created a scene, of course. "Hey," Kana rushed over. "Kino-san, put her down. This is a peaceful environment!" Makoto narrowed her eyes at Yuri. Kana repeated, "Put her down."

Makoto growled but complied with Kana's request. Once she was safely on the ground, Yuri dusted off her uniform. "Thank you."

"Go back to your stations," Kana commanded. "If you pull a stunt like this again, there will be consequences."

Both girls sent Yuri glares and walked back where they belonged. When she was beside Usagi, Minako crossed her arms. "That didn't work."

"Well, duh," Usagi said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she wouldn't pull anything if there were so many witnesses. That backfired."

Usagi nodded, frustrating the hairdressers once again. "We'll come up with something else."

Minako sighed. "And while staying in Kana-sensei's good graces. If Yuri says something bad about me, Kana will send me back to my school." The blonde ran a hand through her hair. "I'll think of something while I make some last minute alterations to your costume. If something comes to mind, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay," Usagi gave a small smile.

Minako walked away and as if on cue, Mamoru appeared in full costume. Once in front of Usagi, he gave a small spin. "Well, Princess, how do I look?"

Usagi grinned. "Fantastic. The cape was a nice touch. Minako did a great job."

"Minako?" Mamoru scoffed. "This outfit can't look good on just anyone! Only someone of greatness can make such outfit work! It's all me!"

Usagi chuckled. "And you're modest, too," she said sarcastically.

"I know," Mamoru grinned. "I'm the full package. You're one lucky lady."

"Okay," the lead hairdresser said. "Break time! These hairspray fumes are starting to get the best of me."

Usagi sighed and stood. After hours of sitting in the chair, her bottom was sore and her legs didn't work properly. She cried out as she fell forward.

Mamoru immediately caught her. "You really have to break this habit of falling, Usagi-chan," he chuckled.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Because I totally do it on purpose."

Yuri watched the couple from her station. She narrowed her eyes. How was it that even without her powers, Usagi still managed to seduce Mamoru? Without her brooch, the blonde's evil spell should have been broken! "This is far from over, Tsukino."

"Usagi!" Makoto called her from her booth.

"I'll be back," she pulled away from Mamoru and ran over to her friend.

"Could you go to the Home-Ec room and get one platter of the cookies?"

"For the display?" Usagi asked curiously.

Makoto nodded. "I want to get it just right but as it turns out, I'll need more cookies. They're in the refrigerator. The ones with the blue icing and white sprinkles. Think you can manage to bring them here without taking a bite out of them?"

"That depends. May I have some on the way?"

Makoto laughed but Usagi held a straight face. The brunette's eyes widened. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I haven't been more serious about anything in my life."

Makoto sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Usagi-chan? Sure. But only two. The rest are for the display. Got it?" Usagi happily nodded and skipped out of the courtyard.

Not too far away, Yuri put down her saw and trying her best not to be noticed, stepped out of the courtyard herself.

* * *

><p>Usagi walked to Home Ec in peace. She opened the door and turned on the light. "Let's see," she mumbled to herself. "Mako-chan said the cookies were in the fridge." She looked around. This room had five of them! "Eenie, meanie, miney, this one!" She chose to check the middle refrigerator first.<p>

As the blond shuffled through the refrigerator for any sign of the delicious sweets, Yuri stepped inside the room. She slammed the door behind her, causing the blonde to jump She hit her head on the top of the refrigerator. "Ouch!" she yelped.

"Turn around," Yuri commanded.

Usagi's blood went cold. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that she heard right before her brooch was stolen from her. She froze.

"Do you have problems hearing?" Yuri screamed. "I said turn around!"

Usagi gulped and did as Yuri told her to. "W-what do you want?" she tried her best to stop herself from sounding shaky to no avail.

Yuri transformed into Sailor Oblivion. If there was any doubt about her identity before, it was gone now. When her transformation was complete, the room grew darker. "I don't get it, Tsukino." She took a step towards Usagi. Usagi would have taken a step back but the refrigerator left her trapped.

She raised her hands and dark energy appeared around them. She pointed to Usagi and the same energy appeared around her neck.

Usagi gasped for air. "I-I can't breathe!" she cried between gasps.

"That's the point," Yuri said calmly and coldly. "With you out of the way, Mamoru will be able to see clearly, don't you think."

Usagi fell to her knees. She didn't have to energy to stand anymore. "Do you…rea..lly…think that Mamo…ru… will fall in love with you?"

* * *

><p>Minako looked around the courtyard. "Usagi-chan!" she called. "Usagi!" She spotted Makoto from where she was standing. "Kino-san!"<p>

Makoto turned to her. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Usagi? I can't find her everywhere."

Makoto nodded. "I asked her to get the cookies from the Home Ec room. But," Makoto glanced at her watch, "that was a while ago." She sighed. "I shouldn't have sent her. She probably ate the entire platter."

"I'll find her," Minako volunteered with a smile. She walked away from her new friend and out of the courtyard.

"Do you…rea..lly…think that Mamo…ru… will fall in love with you? Is that…what…Beryl…told you?"

Yuri didn't answer. She stood completely still as if she hadn't heard Usagi at all.

"The…truth is," Usagi's struggle for air grew harder as Yuri slowly tightened her dark grip on her neck. "Even if I die…even if you kill me…you won't become more powerful. You will never…become a r-real senshi. And…most….import…antly, Mamoru…will never fall in…love…with you."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>As Minako made her way down the school's empty hallway, nothing seemed odd or out of place to her. Yet, Minako could feel her heart racing. <em>I have to find Usagi<em> was the only thought going through her head. _Hurry._

"Shut up!" Minako heard the shriek of a familiar voice. Yuri's voice. The blonde's fast paced walk turned into a panicked run. She quickly looked through the windows of the classrooms until she saw Yuri's back.

Minako reached for the door's handle but quickly pulled her hand back. The dark energy surrounding the doorknob felt like electricity shooting through her veins.

She could hear Usagi coughing in the classroom. She had to get inside! But how could she when she couldn't even touch the knob?

"Sailor V Kick!" Minako cried before lunging her signature kick at the door. Minako winced. The door didn't budge and now her foot was throbbing.

The kick did get Yuri's attention though. She sent a glance to the door then turned back to Usagi. "It looks like we'll have to continue another day, Sailor Moon." The tight ring of dark energy that was around Usagi's neck disappeared and Usagi took the opportunity to breathe in as much air as her body would allow.

Yuri teleported away and the dark energy on the door and around the room followed. The door opened on its own and with an exception of a flushed and coughing girl, the room looked as if nothing happened.

"Usagi!" Minako cried, forgetting about the pain in her foot. She ran to the girl's fallen form and held her in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Usagi smiled softly. "I'm a little tired but I think I'm going to be fine. Thank you, Mina-chan."

"Why did she come after you?" Minako asked herself more than Usagi. "She already has Sailor Moon's brooch."

Usagi shook her head. "This isn't about Sailor Moon," she mumbled. Sleep was slowly capturing her. "It's about…" Usagi fought her sleep in order to get her last word out. "…Mamoru…" Usagi closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Minako frowned. "Mamoru?" He was the cause of all of this?

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! There's one chapter to go! I'm excited! Anyways, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

Important Announcement:

I have big news!

Do you have a Fanfiction you absolutely love? Do you think it deserves an award for being so awesome? It can get one now! Nominate it for a Fanfiction Grammy! Nominate it here: **www. fanfiction grammys. weebly. com** (minus the spaces). There's a link on my profile page!

After you nominate, tell your friends, tell your friend's friends! Tell everyone! Nomination will be accepted until July 13th, 2013 so nominate today! Hurry!

(P.S. The story does not have to be Sailor Moon or a certain rating to nominate! All fanfictions (except trolls) are welcome!)

Check out it!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	17. Day of Returning Memories

Hi, guys! Sorry I've been MIA for a while. But to make it up to you, here's the last chapter of Day of Serenity! It's longer than usual! I hope you guys like it!

Thank you:

Guest

LoveInTheBattleField

mooniesere

jordeena

SerentiyMoonGodness

Senshi at Heart

CharmedSerenity3

anonymous

Random person number 8

roseskyangel

Rachelle

for reviewing Chapter 16! You guys are the best!

Thank you:

dayabr

MaximumRideTwilightLover

Usaka

Random person number 8

roseskyangel

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm really sorry for the long wait!

Thank you:

mooniesere

MoonlightDestiny010

dayabr

Spritely

roseskyangel

for adding this story to your favorites! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Friday Night, 11 hours until the festival<span>

Sailor Moon's brooch glowed faintly on Yuri's dresser, making the evil senshi shudder. It was as if the piece of jewelry knew its master was not around. If she did not know any better, she would have thought the brooch had a mind all its own. The brooch glowed again.

"That's it," Sailor Oblivion growled. She grabbed a blanket off her bed and covered the brooch. Kori-pi cocked his head to show its question. "It's creeping me out," the raven explained. "I'm giving this thing to Beryl at the next chance I get. It's not the Silver Crystal but she should be happy that her archenemy can't interfere anymore. Right, Kori-pi?"

The puppy-disguised youma barked and wagged its tail. Oblivion chuckled and petted the youma. "And in the meantime, we have a festival to attend. Won't little Miss Usagi be surprised when she finds out that kiss won't be the finale?" The chuckle transformed into a full laugh. "It's perfect. When this is over, I'll have her powers, her boyfriend, and her life in my hands."

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed as her friends piled in her room, carrying sleeping bags and suitcases in their arms. "Is this really necessary, guys?"<p>

"How could you even ask that?" Minako asked, shock in her voice. "After what happened yesterday, we're not taking our eyes off you."

Makoto nodded. "Minako's right. We don't know when Yuri might be coming back. But when she does," the brunette cracked her knuckles, "I'm going to break every bone in her body. And this time, Kana-sensei's not going to be here to stop me!"

Usagi smiled softly. She had the best friends anyone could ever ask for. How many others would go against a bloodthirsty, jealous teenage girl with heightened abilities for her? "Thank you. You guys are the best."

"Think nothing of it!" Ami gave the blonde a wide smile. "Now go take your shower. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Rei said with a cross of her arms. "I'm not taking time out of my busy schedule tomorrow to see you mess up!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "I'm not going to mess up! You just watch, Rei!" She stood, gathered her pajamas, walked in the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

Once Usagi was out of sight, the four senshi dropped their smiles. "I'm convinced that Yuri will attack tomorrow," Minako reported to the group. "There no way she'll let that kiss happen without a fight."

Ami nodded. "We'll have to keep her as far away from the festival as possible."

"As well as keep Usagi heavily guarded, just in case some youma want to play," Makoto added.

"That's right," a voice said from the window. The four girls turned to face the voice's owner. Luna jumped down from the windowsill and walked towards the girl. "And I devised a plan to do both of those things. This is why I called you here. Listen very closely." The cat turned to Minako first. "Minako, you have to interact directly with Mamoru and Usagi during the festival so you will serve as the personal body guard. Don't let Yuri get too close and destroy youma preferably before Usagi sees them. We don't want to worry her."

Minako nodded. "Got it."

The cat turned Makoto next. "You're going to play lookout while at your booth, Mako-chan. You'll keep your eye peeled for any suspicious activity. If you see anything out of the ordinary, even if it seems small, you're to report it to Minako and Rei so they can react accordingly."

"I understand."

"Rei," Luna turned to the miko. "Since you don't have a job in the festival, you can move around more. You are going to keep Yuri away from the set and from Usagi. Once you get her in your sight, keep a constant eye on her. If she does anything that makes you worry, contact Minako and Makoto."

"Okay."

"And Ami," the black cat turned to the blunette. "You're not going to be at the festival. You have the most important mission of all." When Ami raised an eyebrow, Luna continued, "I've installed a new application on your computer. It should lead you right to Sailor Moon's brooch. Get the brooch and bring it to Minako. Usagi will get it as soon as she's done." Ami silently nodded.

"Girls," the kitten looked over her charge. "This is one mission we can't afford to fail. When carrying it out, take every step with extreme caution. Usagi's life on the line here. Remember that tomorrow." The girls exchanged glances but said nothing. They knew what was at stake.

"Ah!" Usagi sighed with a smile when she came out of the bathroom.

"I'll explain more when she falls asleep," Luna whispered to the girls. They did not respond but the cat knew her words were heard.

"That shower was just what I needed!"

Makoto was the first to speak. She smiled. "I bet. Come here. I'll braid up your hair."

"Thanks, Mako-chan!" the happy blonde chirped.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday Morning, Thirty minutes until the festival<span>

The middle school students in charge of the festival ran around the courtyard in panic. "Where's the hammer?!"

"Here it is!"

"Hey, wait! I need that!"

"The costume is ripping!"

"The cakes aren't here!"

"Where's Mamoru?"

"Where's Kana-sensei?"

"I need more make up!"

Kana watched with a shake of her head. She sighed. Everything was fine and under control but the students managed to find something wrong with everything and they were running out of time.

After watching the students for a little while longer, the mythology teacher decided to put the panic to an end. She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay, guys! Gather around!" The students slowly stopped what they were doing and circled their teacher. The teacher smiled. "I am so proud of you guys. Even though it was on short notice, you all managed to put together an amazing festival that everyone is going to enjoy. Those of you that are not assigned to a specific booth will act as usher and guides to help our guests have the best time possible. All others, you know what to do! It's almost show time!"

The students dispersed and those in charge of the royal event gathered to get the Prince and Princess ready.

"You look great, Usagi," a girl commented while doing the blonde's make up.

Usagi smiled. "Thank you but it's only thanks to you."

"Is my princess ready yet?" Mamoru asked in a slightly deeper voice than usual from the door.

Usagi turned and smiled at the fully-costumed Mamoru. "Almost."

"Go wait outside," one of the hairdressers shooed him away. "You're distracting her!"

Mamoru pouted but complied with the hairdresser's request. He could hear Usagi's laughter as he left. He smiled. After Sailor Oblivion's stunt on the night of their date, it was the first time that Mamoru heard Usagi laugh.

"Hey," Minako said as she walked towards him.

"Hey," Mamoru said back.

There was a silent pause between them. "So," Minako said to break it. "Are you ready?" Mamoru nodded. "You know your lines?" He nodded again. "The costume fits well?"

"Minako!" Mamoru stopped the barrage of question. "This will go off without a hitch. Stop worrying so much."

Minako smiled. "You know what? You're right! But to make sure you're right, you should put on this watch."

Mamoru knitted his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Don't you know? Prince Endymion always wore a watch. In fact, this is an exact replica of that watch!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" She wrapped the watch around Mamoru's wrist. "See? Fit for a prince!"

Mamoru shrugged. "I guess."

Minako's happy-go-lucky façade faded and Sailor Venus's serious attitude took its place. "Where's Usagi?"

"Why? Do you have a watch to give her too?" Mamoru chuckled at his own joke. Minako, on the other hand was not amused. She kept a straight face and waited for the laughter to cease. Mamoru took one glance at the blonde in front of him and clear his throat. "She's still in makeup. Once she's done, we're going to play at some of the booths."

"I doubt it," Minako said bluntly. "Usagi can't do anything to mess up that dress and to make sure of that, she's not leaving my sight. After the finale, she's all yours." She did not wait to hear what Mamoru said next. She spun on her heel and walked away.

Mamoru blinked. Minako seemed serious when it came to that dress. He shrugged. Maybe it was a rental or something.

Sailor Mercury jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She stopped to catch her breath and pulled out her computer. She clicked on the newly installed application and its displayed a holographic model of Earth. She watch with impressed eyes as the model zoomed in until it showed only Japan. The model zoomed in more to show Tokyo. It zoomed in again to show only the Azubu-Juuban prefecture. The model continued to zoom until it showed a lone house. A red dot appeared on a specific window. "Brooch located," the computer reported. "Directions?"

"Y-yes," Sailor Mercury stuttered her answer. To her surprise, the model disappeared and her goggles automatically covered her face.

"All commands are programmed to be verbal. Is this okay?" the computer asked.

Mercury nodded. "Yes."

"Proceed north."

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars watched the crowd of rowdy children and impatient parents from the middle school's roof. She chuckled softly, thanking her lucky stars that she did not have to be a part of that chaos. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and scanned the crowd briefly for Yuri with no luck. "Where is she?" she whispered to herself.<p>

"Mars?" Luna's voice floated over the communicator. "Any sign of trouble?"

"No," the miko huffed. "And that is what worries me the most."

"Minako just reported. Everything is good on her end."

"Good. And Makoto?"

"All clear."

"Good. Everything would be going according to plan if I could only find—."

"Find who?" Mars heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with Sailor Oblivion.

"Luna. Just found her. I'm going to have to call you back."

"Mars wait! I—!" The miko shut off her communicator and shoved it into her sub-space pocket.

Sailor Oblivion crossed her arms and smirked. "Sailor Mars. What a surprise. Did you come for the finale? I heard it was going to be a blast." Sailor Mars's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. She had to play this smart. She had to get information.

* * *

><p>"You have arrived," Mercury's computer said when the senshi step on the roof of the house that she assumed belonged to Yuri.<p>

Butterflies gathered in her stomach. She wasn't comfortable with break and entering but this was different, right? She was only getting what Yuri stole in the first place. She frowned. Wasn't that considered stealing too?

She shook her head, erasing the internal conflict that raged in her head. This was no time to debate the legality of her actions! This was a matter of world domination, not to mention her dearest friend's life!

Using the abilities only a senshi could possess, she jumped from the roof to a nearby tree and from that tree into one of the house's open windows. She landed as quietly as she could and looked around. The room that she was in seemed a child's room, messy and complete with a race car bed and cartoon-themed accessories.

She pulled out her computer and quickly scanned the room for the item she was looking for. She sighed. The brooch was not in the room. She made her way to the bedroom's door, careful not to step on any of the toys that scattered the floor.

She peeked out of the room to make sure the hallway was clear. She tiptoed to the next door and opened it. She glanced inside. It was neater than the last room she was in. An eyebrow raised when her eyes fell on a mirror covered in pictured of Mamoru. It was definitely Yuri's room.

She opened the door some more and slipped inside. Mercury made a point to be quiet, noticing the sleeping puppy on Yuri's bed. She typed on the computer and allowed it to do its scan once more. It beeped, confirming that the brooch was in the room. It was then when she noticed the blanket thrown onto the dresser. It was the only thing in the room that was out of place.

She pulled off the blanket to reveal the faintly glowing brooch underneath. "Got it!" Mercury exclaimed. She grabbed the brooch and slipped it into her sub-space pocket. Her mission was complete!

She heard growling coming from the bed behind her. She winced. Her exclamation must have woken the dog up. She turned and began to shush the puppy. "Hey, quiet down, please. It's okay!"

Kori-pi's growls and barks grew louder as he grew in size. His fur shrank and became spiky. His eyes turned engine red and angry.

Mercury's eyes widen. They fought the youma before! She gulped. She knew that without Sailor Moon's tiara, defeating the oversized dog would be difficult. "Good puppy?" she whimpered. The fully grown youma roared. Mercury rushed towards the window. Maybe she could escape before it decided to attack.

It roared again and pounced on the senshi, crashing her and itself through the wall and onto the ground below. Mercury cried out in pain. Her mission just became a lot more difficult.

* * *

><p>The school doors opened, indicating the start of the Festival of Serenity. Makoto immediately found herself overwhelmed with people ordering pastry after pastry. "Here! Here's your order ma'am! Hey, Tomiko! We're running low on cookies!"<p>

"Already?" Tomiko asked, looking up from the money that she was counting. "We only opened three minutes ago!"

"I know. I have another batch on the Home Ec's counter and another batch ready for the oven!"

"Got it!"

"Makoto!" the brunette barely heard her communicator over the voices of her yelling customers.

She pulled away from the counter and kneeled to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Sailor Oblivion is with Mars on the roof!"

"I can't get away right now! How far away is Mercury?"

"I-I don't know. She hasn't contacted me yet."

Makoto sighed. Due partly to her not expecting so many people to distract her, the festival and the mission were increasingly becoming difficult. "I'll watch them from here. If things get bad, I'll step in."

"Okay. Luna out."

Makoto pulled out a container, using it as the excuse for her disappearance. She stood up. "Okay. We have chocolate cupcakes! Who wants one?" The crowd immediately erupted in orders and request, forgiving her for her momentary absence.

* * *

><p>"Well? How do I look?" Usagi asked Mamoru. She twirled in the flowing dress with a smile on her face.<p>

"Absolutely…familiar," Mamoru mumbled.

Usagi frowned but it was immediately replace with a smile. "I'll admit. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. How is this familiar?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Maybe I saw it in a dream."

Usagi grinned. "Is that your suave way of saying that I'm the girl of your dreams?"

Mamoru laughed and took Usagi's hands in his. "I think you completely took that out of context but, yes. You can say that." She let him twirl her to the rhythm of the music that played in the festival's background. The twirl ended with Usagi wrapped in Mamoru's protective arms. "You can definitely say that."

The couple stayed like that for a few moments until Usagi turned to face him. "Let's go play some games. It'll be fun!"

Mamoru shook his head. "No can do. Minako's orders. She'd murder us in cold blood if we so much as got a speck on these costumes."

"So what are we supposed to do for the next hour? Play rock, paper, scissors?"

Whatever Mamoru was going to say was lost. Kana-sensei walked over to the couple. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "You look at you two! You both look wonderful—beyond words! Aino-san did an amazing job."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "She did. She put a lot of work into these costumes."

"And it shows!" Kana smiled and her eyes softened. "You look so much like her…"

Usagi frowned. "Who?"

Kana did not answer her. She just smiled before giving Usagi's shoulders a small squeeze and walking away.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mercury ran down the street with tears stinging her eyes, glancing behind her every few seconds to see if the youma was still chasing her. She dashed into an alley and caught her breath. She had managed to escape from the beast's grasp thanks to a Shabon Spray but not before sustaining many injuries on her arms and back. Her back ached from her fall and her blood was probably covering the creature's claws.<p>

Questions rushed through Mercury's head. Why was she not strong enough to defeat that thing? Why could she not detect the weakness as usual? She wanted to completely break down. She was not mentally strong enough for this! Why did she have to fight?

She buried her face in her hands. That's when she saw it. Usagi's smiling face flashed in her mind. "Yes," she whispered to herself. That was her reason for fighting. That was why she _had _to be stronger.

The monster growled, alerting Mercury that her small pity party was over. She wiped her face with her bloodstained gloves and glared at the monster. She clenched her fists and silently thanked Usagi for reminding her about what was important.

With her realization, a new attack's name formed in her head. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she used her new attack as a whip, creating large cuts all over the monster's body. The creature wailed in pain and backed away from the blue-haired senshi.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"She changed her approach by dumping gallons after gallons on the monster's head. The force of the water pushed the monster back even more.

The monster let out a pained roar and jumped onto the roof above. Sailor Mercury watched without words as the monster jumped away.

Once it was out of sight, she searched her sub-space pocket and pulled out the brooch and her communicator. She pressed the button to contact Luna. "Luna," she said. "There was a slight problem but I have the communicator. I'm on my way to the school."

"Okay," Luna replied. "Please hurry. Sailor Oblivion has appeared. She's fighting Sailor Mars as we speak."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Beryl watched her newest servant fight Sailor Mars. She was impressed to say the least. Sailor Oblivion, though inexperienced compare to the Shitennou, matched Sailor Mars's fiery punches and even gained the upper hand a few times. She watched for a few moments later before the crystal ball switched the scene by itself.<p>

The redhead raised an eyebrow. Did the crystal ball sense something that she missed. She watched the teacher in charge placed her hand on a blonde's shoulders as a black-haired man spoke. The picture that the three formed sparked a memory for the dark queen. A powerful memory. A game changing memory.

Her eyes widened as she switched the scene back to Sailor Oblivion. "Oblivion!" she yelled to her servant. "Ignore the red one! The two that are dressed up! You cannot let those two kiss! Bring the blond one to me! Quickly!"

Beryl felt butterflies in her stomach. She was close. She was so close!

* * *

><p>"Scissors!" Usagi yelled. She and Mamoru held out their hands.<p>

"Ha!" Mamoru exclaimed triumphantly. "Paper covers rock. I win. Again."

Usagi pouted. "You're cheating!" she accused.

Mamoru laughed. "Oh, really? Did I read your mind?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. You're very clever like that."

He laughed again. "Okay. This is the most fun I've ever had playing rock, paper, scissors."

Usagi nodded. "It's a pretty good way to kill time after all. I think we don't have long to go until we start." The blonde looked around for any sign of Minako. Her eyes settled on the roof of the school. "What?"

Mamoru frowned and looked where Usagi kept her stare. "What is it?"

"I-I thought I saw something red on the roof."

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't see anything. Maybe you were imagining it."'

"I wasn't!" Usagi insisted. "There's something on the roof!"

The festival's music dimmed and trumpets began to play, indicating the start of the festival's royal announcement. "Come on!" Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to the stairs where they were supposed to wait.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer, an eighth grader named Akihito, yelled at the top of his lungs. "May I have your attention please?!" The people attending the festival eventually quieted down.

"Are you nervous?" Mamoru whispered.

Usagi nodded. "A little. But I'm excited too."

"I know exactly how you feel. Suddenly I wish we had another day to practice."

"Don't worry. We'll do great."

Akihito continued. "Citizens of the Moon Kingdom! I present to you, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion!"

The audience applauded as Usagi and Mamoru made their way to the stage. "Here goes nothing," Usagi whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oblivion! Ignore the red one! The two that are dressed up! You cannot let those two kiss! Bring the blond one to me! Quickly!" Beryl's shrill voice echoed loudly in Yuri's head. She groaned. The queen's voice could easily give someone a headache.<p>

The voice proved to be a much-needed distraction for Sailor Mars. "Fire Soul!" she wrapped the attack around her hand and landed a fire-covered punch into Oblivion's stomach!

Oblivion glared. "I'm getting really tired of you!" she yelled.

Ropes of dark energy shot out of Oblivion's hands and wrapped around Mars's limbs before the raven could respond. Her ankles were pulled together. She fell to the floor below her. The dark energy acted as handcuffs behind her and tied her wrists behind her back. Sailor Mars struggled against her bonds but the energy did not budge.

"Sit tight," Oblivion said to the struggling senshi. "It's almost time for the finale." She grabbed the miko by her hair and propped her against a pipe, giving her a view on the stage. "You don't want to miss this."

"Citizens of the Silver Millennium," Usagi started the speech. "Prince Endymion and I, Princess Serenity, have a very important announcement to make."

It was Mamoru's turn, "For centuries, my kingdom, the kingdom of Earth and the kingdom of the Moon have been feuding for century. We are proud to announce that the feuding has come to an end!"

As if they knew what the script said, the audience began applauding. "And our kingdoms shall be unified through holy matrimony. Three months from the day, we are to be married. May our kingdoms forever be in happiness!"

"And may our kingdoms forever prosper!"

With that last line, they leaned toward each other for the kiss. "Stop right there!" Usagi and Mamoru turned away from each other to find the source of the voice.

"What's going on?" Kana could be heard from backstage. "That isn't part of the script."

The crowd split into two, making a path for the voice's owner. "A Sailor Senshi?"

"Is this part of the show?"

"It has to be! Why else would a senshi be here?" Whispered assumptions floated around the crowd.

"Yuri," Usagi breathed in fearful disbelief.

"Hello, Princess," Sailor Oblivion drawled sarcastically. "I hope you don't mind my crashing your little party, but there's no way you're kissing him." She launched a ball of dark energy at Usagi.

"No!" Mamoru yelled. He shielded the girl with his body. The watch Minako gave him began to glow. He braced himself for the pain in his back but it never came.

"Mamoru," Usagi whispered. "How are you doing this?"

"What?" He looked up to see a golden force field surrounding them both.

_This must be one of his powers as Tuxedo Kamen_, Usagi thought to herself. She gripped his shoulders and watched as Oblivion launched attack after attack. Each attack was absorbed one by one by the force field.

Minako and Sailor Mercury ran up the stairs of the stage to get a better look at was going on. "This is bad," the blonde said, running a hand through her hair.

"But we were prepared," Sailor Mercury mumbled her reply. "The force field is working."

They slightly jumped when they heard a loud crack. "But not for long," Minako said. "Do you have the brooch?"

Mercury nodded and handed the brooch to Minako. She looked to the roof to see Sailor Mars still struggling to break from the dark binds. "I'll leave you to take care of everything here. I'll go and help our favorite miko."

Minako silently nodded. The blunette walked away from the stage and slipped past the stagehands, attracting little attention as she went. "Usagi," she said in a hushed tone. The blonde on stage turned away from the audience and towards Minako. "You have to trust me on this, okay?" The force field's crack grew larger. Usagi frantically nodded. Minako showed her the brooch. "You have to let go of Mamoru. The force field will fade but that is the only way you can get your brooch back."

Usagi nodded again and turned back to Mamoru. "Mamoru," she whispered. "Do you trust me?"

Mamoru frowned. "What are you thinking, Usagi?"

Usagi did not answer him. She pushed him away and watched as the golden field disappeared. She dashed quickly to the stairs and grabbed her brooch.

"Wait!" Kana cried while grabbing Usagi's wrist. "Usagi, you can't transform in front of all these people.

Usagi and Minako stared at Kana in disbelief. "You know?" Usagi asked.

"Never mind that," Kana said. "There's only one way to get rid of that girl and keep everything under control. Remember that kiss? With your brooch in hand, that will be enough to end this."

"Are you sure about that?" Usagi asked. "Because in my experience kissing the guy she likes in front of a jealous girl, isn't a good method of calming her."

Kana sighed in frustration. "Just do as I say! Why don't you ever listen to me, Serenity?"

Minako narrowed her eyes at Kana's question. "Usagi. She knows what she's talking about. You need to kiss Mamoru." Kana released Usagi's wrist. Usagi ran back onto stage.

"So you were here the entire time," Minako said, looking directly into Kana's eyes.

Kana gave Minako a knowing smile. "So I was."

Mamoru managed to hold his ground while Usagi was gone. He dodged the attack thrown at him with a speed only Tuxedo Kamen could muster. He could see that Oblivion no longer attacked out of jealousy but out of blind anger.

Usagi ran back on the stage and Oblivion immediately changed her target from Mamoru back to the young blonde. The rogue raven fired energy blast after energy blast in hopes of hitting her but missed every time.

Usagi took Mamoru's hands in hers and the cracked force field formed again. "Kiss me," she said between attempts to catch her breath.

"Now?" Mamoru asked. "Do you really think now is a good ti—."

Usagi rolled her eyes and cut off his question by taking matters into her own hands. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down so he could stand only stand at her height. She pressed her lips on his.

The kiss was gentle at first but grew more intense as Mamoru began to respond. Usagi's grip on his collar weakened until she let go completely and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No!" they could hear Sailor Oblivion cry but they didn't break the kiss.

Silver light began to fill the cracked of the force field. The silver light began to spread until the entire force field was enveloped.

The kiss finally ended. Usagi stared at Mamoru. Mamoru stared at Usagi. He smiled gently. "Serenity," he whispered the name as he touched her cheek.

Tears of happiness began to form in Usagi's eyes. "Endymion," the mark of the Moon Kingdom formed on her forehead. "I-I remember."

The silver light gathered above their head and solidified to form a crystal. The crystal floated downward until it reached Usagi's waiting hand.

A clap came from the audience. "How touching," Sailor Oblivion drawled. "Really, that was a spectacular performance. But," she jumped onto the stage, "don't think this is over. Things are just starting to get interesting."

* * *

><p>"Mercury," Sailor Mars sighed with relief, glad that someone finally came to her rescue.<p>

"Hi, Mars," the blunette smiled. She dragged the miko away from the place that Oblivion left her and laid her on the floor. "I see that you let Yuri get the better of you."

Mars sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. Just get me out of these cuffs!"

Mercury activated the goggles to attempt to find the handcuffs' weakness. "Got it! Shine Aqua Illusion!" The binds faded into nothing after one attack.

"Wow," Mars said while rubbing her sore wrists. "Someone got an upgrade."

Mercury smiled. "Glad I could help."

"Now let's go help Usa-chan."

* * *

><p>"Let's just end this, Oblivion," Usagi tried to reason with the angry girl. "We don't have to fight."<p>

"Trust me," Oblivion's hands began to glow with dark power. "It won't be much of a fight. Beryl wanted me to bring you to her but you know what? I'm just going to kill you myself!" The energy formed into a blade in each hand. She dashed towards the couple, raising one hand to stab someone with the blade.

Usagi closed her eyes. "Moon Crystal Power!" The word came out on their own in response to Usagi's fear. The crystal in her hand glowed and formed a silver dome around the stage. Everything inside of the dome was purified.

Oblivion's blades disappeared instantly and her evil power faded. Her fuku and glamour disappeared and left a normal Yuri Tobayoshi in its wake. At the sudden loss of energy, Yuri fell to her knees.

The silver dome shot out a silver burst of energy into the sky and disappeared. "No!" Yuri cried. "My magic! My powers!"

"All gone," Usagi said. "It's over." She turned to Mamoru and smiled. "It's all finally over." He smiled back and the two shared a celebratory kiss.

The audience erupted in applause, startling Usagi and Mamoru apart. They smiled at each other and shrugged. They both took a well-deserved bow.

* * *

><p>With Yuri out of the way, the rest of the festival was full of fun, laughter, and sweets. It finally drew to a close, leaving the middle school workers to clean up and celebrate a job well done.<p>

The members of the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru gathered in Kana's classroom. There were still a few things to clear up. "That was absolutely exhausting!" Makoto complained, stretching her arms.

Rei rolled in her. "So says the one that didn't even have to transform!" The group laughed.

"I still cannot believe the audience thought all of that was part of the act," Ami shook her head.

Minako shrugged. "Let them think what they want. What they don't know won't hurt them."

The groups talked some more about the events at the festival when Kana walked in. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto immediately fell into a respectful bow.

"Come now," she smiled. "This is why I didn't tell you guys sooner."

Usagi smiled and gave her teacher a hug. "Thank you, Mom."

"Serenity," Kana returned the hug. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day. To hear you call me 'mom' again, it made all that waiting worthwhile."

"Queen Serenity?" Ami said, almost ashamed to break up the family's moment. Usagi and Kana pulled apart so Kana could get her attention to Ami. "This wasn't all a coincidence, was it? You were going to do this festival whether your students requested it or not, right?"

Kana smiled. "Guilty as charged. You could always figure things out so quickly, Mercury." She sighed. "I guess it's truth time. To be honest, there isn't a section in the textbook about the Silver Millennium. I gained my memories two years ago and learned that my daughter attended this school. I asked to transfer here. I knew I couldn't tell you who I was but just to see you all everyday was enough for me. When I learned you would be in my class this semester, I started to devised little plans to trigger Serenity's memories. I had no luck. That's when I came up with this little scheme. I thought a kiss from your lover would trigger something, especially when surrounded by your court in a familiar event. I was right.

Yuri, however, wasn't part of my plan. If I knew she was such a threat, I would have kicked her out of the event before thing got too bad. She hurt you, Serenity. And for that I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get your memories back so we all could be together again."

"Don't let Yuri get the best of you, Mom," Usagi said. "She wasn't your fault. She was sent by Beryl, remember?"

"Speaking of which," Kana said. "Give me your brooch." Usagi complied without question. "From here on out, this brooch isn't good enough. You'll draw your powers from the Silver Crystal so your brooch will need to include a place to store it." Kana closed her eyes and her hands began to glow. The glow surrounded the brooch and when it dimmed, Sailor Moon battered brooch was gone and replace by a new golden brooch. She opened in to reveal a compact. "The silver crystal, please?"

Usagi handed the crystal to Kana and watched her put in the brooch. The compact closed and glowed faintly with new power. Kana gave the new brooch to its owner. "The Dark Kingdom was weakened by the Silver Crystal's power earlier but it is not defeated. Beryl will return and when she does, I want you to be ready. All of you."

The group said nothing, leaving Kana to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well, I heard a rumor that there were a few sweets left over from the festival. They're waiting in the Home Ec room and they have our names on them! Let's go!" There was a cheer of agreement and the senshi made their way out the door.

Mamoru held Usagi back. "Wait."

"But, Mamoru!" Usagi protested. "The sweets!"

"I'll only take a second. Calm down, Usagi."

The girl quieted down and allowed Mamoru to take her hands in his. He sighed. "Do you remember…?" His words trailed off.

"Do I remember what?"

Mamoru sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you very, very much."

Usagi smiled and place a gentle kiss on Mamoru's lip. "I love you, too. Very, very much."

He smiled. "Let's go eat those sweets." He guided her out of the classroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>And that's the story! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

Well, folks. It's been a long time coming, wouldn't you say? But the adventure isn't over yet! There's a sequel coming up called Day of Endymion! Here's the summary:

**A year after the festival, Usagi's and Mamoru's first anniversary is quickly approaching. Usagi wants to get Mamoru the best present she can. But what can she get for someone that buys everything his heart desires. How about the one thing he wants the most: his parents.**

I think you all will really enjoy it so please check it out when it's up!

As part of my apology for my absence, expect updates today on In Deep Water, Secret of My Memories, Unexpected, Things Revealed, and of course, Day of Endymion! That's right! I'm going on a posting galore! It's going to be fun. Leave lots of reviews~

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


End file.
